Fifty Shades of Fruitloop
by daymostar96
Summary: After the fashion gala, Vlad finds out that Fantasma Ragazzo was nothing more than a mere hoax by his arch-rival to participate in a fashion show. So be ready for utter fashionable and ghouliscious chaos as the crazy billionaire chases his boothang and spoils him. Jazz disapproves, Sam and Tucker slay. Will Vlad get the bae? Pompous pep, boyxboy, shorta DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. THE IT COUPLE

DISCLAIMER: DANNY PHANTOM IS NOT MINE! *COUGH* WISH IT FUCKING WAS!*COUGH* NEITHER ARE ALL AFOREMENTIONED SONGS!

Jack remained oblivious to the gifts in the box, still wishing something was there for him. The rest of the witnesses were in a state of fear and confusion for Danny. Especially Jazz, what the hell had Danny done last weekend that had his sworn arch-nemesis sending him 80 grand worth of stuff? The shoes were from the private Milan Fashion Week. The handbags were straight outta the design vault plus that note had Jazz on edge. What did it say, it had caused Danny to blush like mad was it... A LOVE NOTE? She sent Danny a glare and hissed out:

"What? Did you do ?" Upon that question, Jack went for the second box but Tucker stopped him.

"Heh heh, don't worry about this one, Mr. Fenton. We'll take care of it. " The group of teens then dragged both boxes up to Danny's room.

Jazz tapped her foot in anger and confusion by the door at the unraveling events. Danny had a lot of damn explaining to do. What the hell had her brother been up to that led to their evil uncle slash arch-nemesis sending him gifts intended for a Call-girl or Escort. Sam took up the bean bag and looked to Danny in worry while Tucker rummaged through the box, his eyes going wide when he found a lace thong.

"Sooo..." started Jazz tentatively. "Mind explaining what you guys did last weekend... " Danny blushed as Tucker held back his snickers when Sam smiled smugly and spoke.

"We did a photoshoot, Jazz. End of the story. " Jazz looked between the three teens then jogged her memory for any events involving a fashion show or gala of some sort last week then it dawned on her.

"No. "

"Yep. " Tucker.

"No way in hell. "

"Yes there is. " Sam.

"DANNY?!" The boy glanced at his sister then nodded. Jazz blanched but with awe and astonishment. He had the face but how? He was beautiful enough and the presents. Rumors were floating around that the beautiful girl had up and disappeared— the escape. Plus the fact, Paulina had been throwing dirty looks at Danny at school lately but she couldn't figure out why. A small smile graced her face. Her brother... Was the "Billionaire's Phantom." Wait~ what?

"So–so–so–so Is Masters like INFATUATED?! With you now? " Danby scrunched up his face and narrowed his eyes.

"Gee, I don't know Jazz." He sassed. "Maybe the $400 dollar Prada heels will tell everything. " He held them up and his cheeks flamed red, he had to give Vlad credit–the man had taste.

"So, you're 'Fantasma Ragazzo'?"

"Yep. " Sam chimed with a popping of the "p."

"So, you're the one driving Vlad up a wall?"

"Yep." Tucker.

"How successful was that shoot?" Danny's face couldn't get any redder, he just twiddled his thumbs while Sam and Tucker smirked at him.

"You're looking at a fifty million dollar ghost model." Jazz's eyes went wide with shock as she slid down the back of Danny's door with fascinated horror.

"What did you do at that gala?" Tucker perked an eyebrow at the question.

"Bruh, yo brother was the finest thang up in nere... You can NOT tell me you haven't seen the new Manson calendar. JLO ain't got NOTHIN on him! "

"Or haven't seen any of THE posters around town." Sam added. At all this, Danny pulled out a black scrapbook from under his bed and shuffled through a few pages.

"Or haven't seen last Monday's newspapers." Danny chimed. "It's one of my more unspeakable accomplishments but it deserved a spot in here." Danny turned the book toward Jazz only for it to show a newspaper clipping with a picture of the infamous supermodel pressed into Vlad's frame with the headline:

"BEAUTY AND THE BILLIONAIRE– MAYOR MASTERS $50 MILLION DOLLAR WIN"

Jazz gawked at the photo and yanked the book from Danny comparing him to his phan-tabulous counterpart.

"They don't even look the same!" She yelled. Danny smirked inwardly and took up one of the makeup kits.

"Don't make me prove a point." He playfully threatened.

"Plus the fact he brought home the outfits." Sam piped. Jazz was confused and lost but it all made sense. Her brother was a beautiful and well rounded model and tranny. He had every millionaire in town hooked on his alter ego and the only billionaire chasing her. The only thing that concerned the valedictorian was the fact, a 45-year old villain was now after him. But she was curious to see the photos and outfits.

"Can I see the outfits? "She asked hesitantly. Danny smiled gently and moved for his closet, he appeared again and placed two body-sized bags on the bed. He unzipped one and lifted out... The black and silver suit. Sam merely sniggered while Tuck shook his head but smirked.

"My favorite." Danny mused. Jazz went over and felt the material with a confused expression.

"This thing is like a size 2 or 4." She calculated. "How did you get in that?" Danny hung his head with shame and looked away.

"WAIT A BEAT~!" She hollered. "HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!" Danny shook his head guiltly and blushed deeply. Just as she was about to fuss her baby brother out about a balanced diet, nutrition and all that JAZZ (#isuckatpunsforgive). There was a knock at the door.

The group of teens filed out downstairs only to spot... A caterer at the door and Jack signing-off a form. He then moved aside to let the caterer through with his wares which was a lot– two carts full of sandwiches and pastries.

"Hey." Called the caterer. "You Danny right? "

"Um, yeah." The caterer then handed him a fancy envelope with gold designs. The note inside:

"No lover of mine is going to starve to death. EAT SOMETHING FOR CHRIST SAKE! ~VLAD"

After Danny tentatively ate a sub and a few cookies and some tarts plus the gang had a bite to eat and snagged a few more snacks, Jack demolished the rest of it. They then went into the kitchen to avoid the disgusting debris of Jack's feast.

"Well?" Tried Sam.

"Well what? " Danny averted while nibbling a chocolate cookie, the blush on his face threatening to burst.

"What did the note say?" Jazz. Her turquoise orbs glared lasers into her brother; Plasmius was head over heels in L- O- V- E with her baby brother and she was NOT going for it. Vlad creeping after their mother was one thing but creeping after her sixteen year old brother was out of line. Danny avoided her piercing gaze and nibbled his cookies but admitted his defeat by sliding the note to her. She read it... Hey face one of horror. This was gonna be a long couple of weeks.

TIME SKIP OF HARASSMENT COURTESY OF YANDERE LOVE– Monday

Just a another day at Casper high, scratch that... It was weird. No ghost attacks whatsoever— unless you count Box Ghost, not really. Danny was able to catch up on all his classes– surprising Lancer by passing three test in a row with solid A's. The only real issue that arose showed up in seventh period.

It was study hall which offered Danny a chance to sleep. The rest of the class either chatted quietly or read a book. Lancer just graded some leftover classwork. Things were calm and chill till... There was a knock at the door. Lancer moved to open it only for everyone— minus Danny— to perk in curiosity. In the door stood a man in a grey and blue business suit with a cop by his side. In the guys hands rested an indigo velvet box about the size of a notebook.

"Is there A Daniel James Fenton in your class? " He asked with a formal tone.

"What do you ya want with Fentonail?" Whined Dash. Lancer sighed but returned his attention to the man.

"Danny FEN-TON?" The man nodded.

"I have a package for him. It's urgent that he signs for it. " The irritated teacher glanced around his classroom trying to locate the asked for teen only to hear a soft snore... Danny was knocked out. Lancer face-palmed at his slumbering student.

"Can someone please~ Wake. Him. UP! " Dash grinned darkly and moved toward the sleeping princess only for Sam's motherly "Vampire hiss" warned the jock to back off then... She "hood momma" slapped Danny's shoulder. The sleepy head awoke with a whine of pain and glare at his Gothic bestie. She pointed at Lancer to defend herself in response. Danny sighed then moved toward the men.

"Daniel James Fenton? "

"Yes sir. "

"Sign here, please. " The halfa signed off on the document in exchange he was handed the velvet box.

"Ciao. " At this Danny finally registered the 20 something odd eyes staring over his shoulder.

"Do y'all mind? " He whined in a mock southern accent at this his class backed off a bit. He shook off the nervousness then proceeded to open the box, inside...

"Uh... Tuck? "

"Yeah?"

"What is this thing? " Danny held the box open so his friends could take a peek. Tucker only had to glanced at the device and ended up losing his mind. He dropped kicked his best friend then held up a murderous fist and gave his homie the "evil anime eye" and "dark aura".

"MR. FOLEY! THERE WILL NO VIOLENCE IN MY CLASSROOM!?" Danny actually yelped in fear but then remembered — Ghost powers, duh. Tucker glared at him but all it took was a flash of his evil ghost eyes to turn the geek back to usual wimpy self and for good measure... SWIFT! AS A COURSING RIVER! DANNY SUPLEXED HIS BEST FRIEND!

"HA! NERD FIGHT! " The tables had turned and now Danny stood over a scared shitless Tucker.

"You–Look good when mad? "

"I only asked what the hell the thing was not for a martial arts demonstration."

"I'll explain at lunch. "

At the expense of getting detention later, lunch finally rolled around and the three besties sat at their table. Danny was still glaring daggers at Tucker for what he did even after the geek apologized thirty-seven times.

Danny finally let it go after Tucker got down on one knee and begged for mercy from his "ghostly wrath." Said ghost smirked evilly but let it go.

"Whatevs, just tell me what the hell this thing is. " Danny chimed. "Must be something epically new if you drop kicked me for it. " Tucker ran his hands down the smooth screen, squealing with awe. He tickled the sidesto locate the on button and found it.

"So beautiful. " The screen lite with the infamous Samsung symbol and went on with its process.

"It's everything I imagined..." Tucker whispered with tears in his eyes. "Do you know what this is?" Danny shook his head with minor excitement. "It's the Samsung NoteM7. Only the military has access to this but it's not supposed to hit the public markets till ten YEARS from now. It allows real time holographic projection of whatever you're doing. Holds THREE! " He emphasized with his hand. "THREE! Terabytes of storage. You practically have a supercomputer in the palm of your hands. Which brings me to the twelve inch screen~!"

"OKAY! WE GET IT! It's the best thing ever and you have no life. " Whined Sam as she confiscated the box to which Tuck whimpered. Seeing his pal die slowly of not touching the device. Danny slid it back to him after he retrieved what he was looking for... Another note.

"If my darling wishes to be an astronaut then he shall be one. I'll support all your dreams till the ends of time. BUT GET THOSE GRADES RIGHT! ~Vlad"

THE NEXT WEEK

Jazz was being a pest, hounding Danny to get rid of the gifts and call the police. He just gave her the glare that read "Bitch is you stupid?" It wasn't exactly dawning on her that if he snitched on Vlad, the vindictive and obsessive bastardo would return the favor. And to be truthfully honest, Danny was slightly enjoying the attention. Instead of having lasers pointed at his head, he was being showered with gifts and dare he even think it... Love. His life was made even easier by the lack of ghost activity. HE ACTUALLY MANAGED TO GET MORE THAN TWO HOURS OF SLEEP FOR ONCE. And the free food added to his blissful state– Vlad was ensuring his unclaimed darling was eating right.

Currently as stated before Jazz was chewing him out about the dangers of obsession. But the kawaii darling wasn't listening, he was engrossed in a mobile game he had installed on his tablet while on the side painting his nails a glossy black. Ever since the gala and all this obsession mess he came even further with accepting himself and sexuality. Painting his nails, wearing a bit of eye liner here and there, tighter shirts— it was fun.

"I get it! " He finally whined. "The guy's obsessed with me. Blah-blah! I'm in danger. Blah-blah! YOU. Seem to forget that I've been fighting this menace for the better part of three years. Two of which you were in the dark. Everyone deserves second chances, Jazz." He stood to leave just as she was about to counter him.

"Don't forget when you FIRST joined squad," She squeaked at that. "There was many a night I wanted to blast you to Kingdom Come for trapping me in that thermos." Jazz let him go reflecting back on her first time in the squad, Danny's ghost glare was worst than his human one.

Up in Danny's room, the young halfa was reminiscing on the gala. To be truly honest he was feeling like that girl from Fifty Shades of Grey. He was a commoner with a reputation now while his wealthy arch-nemesis chased after him. He pulled out the infamous suits that had landed him in this situation. "Fantasma Ragazzo," where in the hell did he come up with that? The name was practically a billboard if anyone paid attention and did their homework, ghost boy. The teen bit his lip and then... He phased off his regular clothes.

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN...

Vlad... Fell out his chair, a harsh nosebleed making him dizzy. He got up and wiped the blood that had squirted all over his desk. What had caused this one may ask. Simple... The "Billionaire's Phantom" had returned. He had a front row seat to the trans- formation. Danny was an expert with his makeup kit, not a single smudge or blemish found. He was so fierce! RAWR!

"Oh my danish..." Coughed out Vlad as he fanned and repaired himself. The perverted mayor watched his computer with intrigue and lust. Danny fitted the black and silver outfit gorgeously, the primp little bow rested upon the ghostly child's backside— fattie.

"Can't believe I was this cute..." Mused Video- 'Fantasma'. "The only thing I'm missing is some shoes... Chiedo che cosa mi ha comprato quel fruitloop..." (Wonder what that fruitloop got me). The adorable model then wandered over to the closet and pulled out the secondary box which had remained untouched. The 'girl' cut the box open only to squeak at all the clothes.

" Maledetto! Fruitloop got taste... Still creepy though. " Vlad scowled at that—if whenever he claimed that sexiful creature he was gonna make 'her' pay for that comment. The show went on as she blasted random songs that SCREAMED sex.

She said she wants some Marvin Gaye, some Luther Vandross, a little Anita, will definitely set this party off right

(Are you gonna be, are you gonna be, are you gonna be, are you gonna be, are you gonna be? Well well well well well)

The ghostly diva was just dancing around while test wearing some of the clothes. That sexy bode rocking and rolling with the beat, the tail swerving in perfect circles. Vlad had practically raided Victoria's Secret, DTLR, PINK, H&M, Forever 21 and several other companies for those bedamned outfits.

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)

Boots with the fur (with the fur)

The whole club was looking at her

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

His pants became awfully tight as he continued to watch the feed. It was taking every ounce of self control in his system to avoid teleporting into that room that very instant and taking the poor oblivious babe. At that moment why did she have to change into a red and black sweatsuit and play Ciara 1,2 Step... Ghost fighting equals incredible dance moves.

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya'll)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya'll)

1,2 step

(Everybody)

1,2 step,

We about to get it on

"Note to self..." Growled Vlad in frustration. "Look up the consent laws of several states and nations." It was at this moment in the feed that Jazz showed up and busted open Danny's door. Her shrill voice caused the feed to distort. DAMN IT JAZZ!

TIME SKIP OF CRUNK COURTESY OF EPIC DANCE SKILLZ – Thursday

Danny was now Danny again— much to his chagrin. Him and his two homies sat at their usual place during lunch and looked over the selfies he took as "Fantasma." They were tempted to post said photos to the School's Facebook wall and Instagram page with the caption "Guess whose back?" but thought better of it.

"I can't believe it. " Sam chimed as she scrolled through his photo album. "Vlad's losing his mind over THIS? 'She' is WAY out of his league. My only warning is be fucking careful. "

"Same here, b." mused Tucker. "I mean you was the BADDEST bitty during that gala but just be careful about how much sexy you expose. Don't need to hear bout you in the news saying you been kidnapped and stuff. " Danny blushed but nodded.

When class rolled around again, the crew was stuck doing book work. Pencils scratched paper as everyone was glazed over with boredom till... A knock sounded on the classroom door. Lancer moved to open it only for... Danny's obsessive-wealthy-villainous stalker to stand in the doorway. A gleam rested in his eyes that read "Where's my bae?", said azure eyes scanned the class till he finally located the telltale black bang peeking out over a binder. The class looked on in awe as their mayor cruised to the back of the class towards the loser trio. Vlad chuckled as Danny finally peeked up from his book and lightly blushed. The villain leaned down and placed a small red velvet box on his desk then whispered in his ear:

"Enjoy the ride, Little Badger." He then left.

The second the bell sounded the whole class stampeded for the door. They would've have bum rushed it for the buses but something in the midst of the parking lot caught their eye...

Team Phantom were the last ones out the door. When they finally made it to the parking lot they saw everyone crowded around something. Curiosity was SO hard to deny, they went over only to spot... A black with white and green highlights 2018 Mercedes-Benz S-Class with the "DP" logo acting as the license plate. The jocks were drooling over the car and worshipping it while the girls—minus Sam and Jazz— were gossiping over the possible owner, prepping to get with him.

"Real subtle, Plasmius." Sam then whispered in his ear.

"This explains the box. " As if to emphasize how overboard Vlad went with this gift, Dash gripped his hair and wailed.

"WHO OWNS THIS TOTALLY AWESOME CAR?! "

"I'LL MARRY THE OWNER! " Squealed Paulina and Star. Danny smirked nervously then raised his hand and hit the unlock button, the bodacious car chirped in response. Everyone's jaws dropped as the geek squad strode over to the vehicle— sadly the only one who could LEGALLY drive was Jazz.

Danny touched the car only to hear.

"Greetings, Sir Daniel. I am MARC– your Mechanical Automated Response Computer. Please get inside. " The car doors then lifted open, Tucker proceeded to faint into Sam's arms. The interior was dope— grey leather seats with Tvs in the headrest, mahogany dash, sky light, built in mini PlayStation 4 complete with four controllers.

"LORD HAVE MERCY, JESUS!" Squealed Tucker as he dove inside.

"TUCKER! " Whined Geek Squad.

"FEEEEENNTOOOOON!"

The drive home was the most awesome but awkward: Jazz was glaring lasers at Danny every chance she got, Sam kept reading the mood and flinching while Tucker squealed over every little detail in the car. The only who seemed fine or wasn't losing their mind was Danny. The halfa had a tiny blush upon his cheek but a scowl that would break Jazz's glare. The note:

"Thanks for the show, love. Nice moves. You look good in red. ~Vlad" The creeper was spying on him, someway somehow and this was the reward. Note to self: sweep my room for bugs.

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Vlad was scheming—what else is new? The powerful man was plotting how to take his future~~ dare he even think it... Wifey? The 'where' part was the easiest turns out he had a meeting with his board of directors with his company in Italy soon – age of consent? Fourteen. The 'how' was the impossible part for several reasons. The Fenton's and Team Phantom were severely protective of their pride and joy–Danny. Vlad detested his father with every fiber in his being but knew the man was a key piece to his success. Jazz was already on Danny's case and keeping watch over him to ensure Vlad didn't make any moves—sibling separation was needed. His two friends, Samantha and Tucker wouldn't be that hard to get rid off, hell they won't notice the doll was gone till it was too late. Danny would soon be his by the end of the trip plus subtle revenge for standing him up as Fantasma.

"You will be mine, you gorgeous diva..." Muttered Vlad as he stroked his computer screen which at the moment was showing a live feed of a certain teen ghost messing with four inch stilettos.

"Danny go put those tainted heels back. "

"You can't make me do anything!"

TIME SKIP OF THE WEEKEND (ARTIST) — The Weekend

The Fenton family was doing the usual– Jazz fussing over Danny, Jack's inventions going on the fritz, Maddie ATTEMPTING to improve her cooking skills. At this moment in time, the young ghost hero was in his new car playing Mortal Kombat. Jazz was glaring at him from the window wondering when he'd notice her but after ten minutes she gave up. Eventually the darling went back inside.

"Wonder how people'll react when they see the Fantasma di Billionaire, again?" (Billionaire's Phantom).

Lime green taut lips with a tinge of silver, black eyeliner, silver eye shadow. A green bow on the right side of her green streaked hair with silver and diamond hoop earrings with many a black and silver bracelet. A white crop top that read "MY HEART IS IN ITALIA." and tight lime green capris then finally black sneaker stilettos. To complete the look– a black Louie handbag upon which the ghostly diva discovered a g-bar hidden inside.

" Ciclo della frutta stupido." (Stupid fruitloop).

'Fantasma' then flew to the local mall... Jaws dropped. No one had seen the perfect model since the gala. Her face had practically become the towns icon. As she strutted through the song Miss Berry by Hurricane Chris played. Adding to her Prima Donna beauty and highlighting her gorgeousness.

She finer den a B, ass and her T

Thick in tha hips, every n $ $ wanna call her

Miss Berry, Miss Berry

(Miss Berry)

Miss Berry, Miss Berry

(Miss Berry)

The other girls cried as she graced their presence. Her perfect makeup and smile had them calling up their daddies for plastic surgery. The boys practically bowed at her feet and WISHED they were them jeans! Her autograph was begged for to which she signed with a elegant cursive "FR."

The beautiful doll then went to her favorite comic book store and chilled. She was midway through a X-men comic when someone noticed her.

"Now I know! You ain't come out here like that! " Fantasma turned only to see Tucker.

"Ciao." She chimed, the techogeek shook his head but came and stood by the model's side.

"Permission to take a selfie wit'chu?"

"Concesso." (Granted). The caption to said selfie:

"YOOOO! KICKING IT AT THE MALL! RAN INTO MY SUPERMODEL DIVA BESTIE FANTASMA RAGAZZO!"

Tucker then got slapped upside the head and the two turned only to find Sam with her phone out. The second caption.

"GUESS WHOSE BACK IN AMITY?! MY FAVORITE ITALIAN DOLL BABY!"

The three homies then kicked it for the remainder of the evening. With a crowd of fans on their heels.

MEANWHILE WITH A CERTAIN MAYOR

Unbeknownst to Phantom squad, Vlad was at the mall plus he was an avid follower of Tucker's blogs. His phone's notification light went off and he looked to only for his face to light... Bae was at the mall. He wandered around till he located her— she wasn't that hard to find neither a group of fans surrounded them as they played arcade games.

Vlad waited his future love out then when six o'clock rolled around the three homies departed. Fantasma begun the walk back to Fenton-Works with a smile and several comic book bags on her arms. The model was so engrossed in a song that was on her iPhone she was humming along to that she didn't register the limo that rolled up directly next to her.

"Eep!" She gasped when she finally looked to her right. She looked the vehicle up and down till she found the small monogram that read "VM."

"Thanks for the heart attack, idiota."

The window rolled down only to reveal Plasmius in all his stinking rich and evil glory wearing dark sunglasses— Versace.

"Hello, beautiful. "

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny ordered. The billionaire tilted his glasses to get a better look at his god-nephew.

"Love the new look...When did you get back to the states? "

"Ohhhh! So that's how you wanna play?" Danny quizzed, he cleared his throat then leaned against the car, and spoke again.

"Ciao, Commune Masters...Piacere rivederti, mi mancherà?" (Pleasure to see you again, miss me?)

"Not a clue what the heck you just said... " Vlad purred back. "But tonight I do need your help."

"With what exactly di grazia, per favore?" (Pray tell, please?) Vlad sent the doll a look that read "WTF".

"I'm having a meeting tonight with some board members, it would help to have a beauty on my arms. " Fantasma reverted back to 'his' REAL voice.

"And if I don't go? "

"Hmm? Let's see... " mused Vlad. "I take the car and expose you and your ghost half to every corner of the globe. "

" Impossibile snitch su di me, senza fare la spia su di te, idiota." (Can't snitch on me without snitching on yourself, dumbass.)

"Are you in or out, lovely? " Danny thought it over— it could be a trap and Vlad was gonna hurt him or worse. It could be that Vlad wanted to take him on a date which would be unapproved by several people— Jazz especially. Or he needed Danny's diverse skill set for something ghost- related.

"If you so much as blink wrong... " Danny threatened. " Io Artiglio tuoi occhi con questi tacchi a spillo." (I'll claw your eyes out with these stiletto heels.) He then got in.

Fantasma sat as close to the door as inhumanly possible to which Vlad chuckled and looked over some documents. She couldn't read his face but knew the evil behind it was intended for her. The mastermind had a plan afoot and she was right in the midst of it.

"So tell me..." He started once the pixie had calmed down. "When did you learn Italian, Little Badger? " Fantasma looked to the villain and then looked out the window.

"Sixth grade. My parents dragged me and Jazz to Italy and I got tired of Spanish."

" Tienes cansado de la lengua del amor?" (You got tired of the language of love?) Fantasma perked in shock, his arch-nemesis knew Spanish but not Italian?

"Yes I did, Italians have better fashion sense. " Vlad laughed then... Pulled the model into his frame earning a yelp of surprise.

"I can see that, Little Badger. The pants from Milan, the shirt~ granted from here. Bracelets and earrings from South Africa. Ah! They have the most perfect diamonds. And the shoes— custom made in France. " During Vlad's monologue his hands kept drifting—!

"Vlad?"

"Yes? "

"If you like your existence you'll get those hands off my chest and ass."

They finally arrived at their destination... A high end nightclub.

It was around seven; the limo opened the door and Fantasma got out. The place looked hype on both sides of the carpet, fans and party-goers packed. The Players Ball was the name, the doll cast Vlad a look that read "Really? " only for the billionaire to smirk and move her along.

"Look cute, stay close. " He growled in her ear as they strutted down the runaway. The bouncer only had to glance at Plasmius to let them in. Strobe lights lasered over everything and everyone. The place was packed with teens and adults in a mix of sex and ecstasy. The current song: Young Jeezy and R Kelly: Go Getter.

You Know We Trap All Day Play All Night Dis Is Da Life Of A Go Getta (Ey) Go Getta (Ey) Go Getta (Yea)

U In Da Clu Bad Bitch Point Her Out (Oh) Yea U Damn Right Ima (Ey)

You Damn Right Ima Go Getta (Ey) Go Getta (Ey) Go Getta (Yea)

Vlad gripped Fantasma's manicured hand and escorted her through the crowd. The smell of rabid hormones reeked within the air as the pixie deduced the villain's motives for luring her here.

"Commune Masters... You said we were heading to a meeting... "

"Yes? " He chimed glancing back at her with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Why the hell are we in a nightclub?" Vlad laughed darkly at her question, the poor ghoul refused to loosen her guard— smart move.

"You're that distrusting of me, darling? Despite the love I shower upon you."

"Last I checked, you're a billionaire-villain with a god complex." Vlad shrugged, there was truth to that.

The two maneuvered through the throngs of people only to head for the VIP lounge. The room was a mauve shade with white and black couches. Vlad held the door so Fantasma could enter. The young halfa had never experienced such chaotic luxuries, she shrunk back in fear but her devious escort gave her a small shove in the direction of their hosts. The men in the room eyed her like a slab of meat— Jazz was slightly becoming right. Their outfits screamed dirty money as they took in every detail of the "Billionaire's Phantom" and plotted how they could claim her from her current evil suitor.

"Tell them you're the translator." whispered Vlad in her ear, the warm breath caused Fantasma to squeak in fear but she did as asked.

" Saluti, io sono traduttore Mayor Masters '." (Greetings, I'm Mayor Masters' translator.) The men nodded in greeting and motioned for them to have a seat. The diva was slightly scared, the room smelled heavily of cigars and liquor; she sent Vlad a glare that read "I'm kicking your ass" but the tyrant ignored her.

" Così, capo Vladimir come siete voi questa sera?" Vlad looked to his little translator only to find her looking out the window at the party-goers, the dashing lights adding to her beauty, he tapped her thigh.

"The man asked 'how are you, tonight?'"

"Tell him, I'm fine, please. "

" Il bastardo ha detto che sta bene, e tu?" (The bastardo said he's fine and you?) Vlad poured himself up a glass of vodka and glared at his translator/ date— it didn't take a genius to figure out what bastardo meant. The doll shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

"It's time we start our meeting, GENTLEMEN. "

" È ora di iniziare la riunione ... ciclo fruttato stupido."

After an hour and some change, all business has been set to rights thanks to Danny's swift translation skills. As of now, the "men" in the room were laughing and giggling over God knows what. Even Vlad was a bit lifted but due to being half ghost his vodka tolerance was stronger than when he was human. Danny was the only sane person in the room— too young to drink (duh)— and he was immensely bored. He looked to his drunken kidnapper and then to his phone, he sighed only nine— his curfew wasn't for another two hours. Why not have a little fun?

" Il sindaco Masters ... Posso andare a ballare?" (Mayor Masters... May I go dance?)" Vlad looked to his darling obsession and then to her rigid and luxurious curves, he moved closer.

"What was that, gorgeous?" He peppered light kisses to Fantasma's hair only for her to growl in slight irritation and disgust.

"I SAID! " She whined under his drunken kiss barrage. "Can I go dance! I'm bored! " Vlad looked at her blankly then smirked.

"Go head. " The pixie stood up to leave but she was yanked back, her billionaire was giving her hand a long and slobbery kiss.

"Don't even THINK of leaving without me. "

"Wouldn't dream of it, Coglione." (Fucker.)

She was free to party and play to her heart's desire. Just as she made it the next song played which was a mix of two of her favorite groups: Daft Punk and Outkast. She danced with the expertise of a legit dance coach and her hips moved perfectly. The footwork was precise and complex— one does not simply manage a 360 degree spin in heels. It was all light and fun till she got challenged by another girl... Paulina. How that shallow witch- with- A- capital-B snuck into the high end club without an escort or ID check is beyond us? The deejay must've caught the confrontation and flipped songs.

Boi stop

It's about to be a what?

Girlfight!

Danny may have been acting in the role of a female but there was no way he was backing down. Paulina was making his life hell at school and now it was payback time. What better way to embarrass her name for good than beat her on the dance floor? Brooke Valentine: Girl Fight

We bout to throw them bows

We bout to swang them thangs

We bout to throw them bows

We bout to swang them thangs

It's bout to be a what?

Girlfight!

Grace and coordination were highly valued at this point. Fantasma had a crew of girls by her side in the blink of an eye while Paulina dizzily tried to assemble one.

There she go talkin' her mess

All around town makin' me stress

I need to get this off my chest

And if her friend want some then she'll be next

It really ain't that complicated

Y'all walking round looking all frustrated

Want some plex come on let's make it

Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Things were heated but the phantom pixie was winning. Ghost fighting trained a body good and left simple hos in the dust. Paulina was utterly and completely ruined as the battle went on. By the end she had run off in defeat. Fantasma sensed revenge would come in the near future but just let it go at this rate. She had a drunken billionaire to attend to.

MEANWHILE IN VIP

VLAD...had watched the whole thing. His doll had worked her perfect ass'sets and won. Using them to wipe a rival off the map like a nuclear bomb. Looks like he did teach her something in terms of ruthlessness. He smirked and watched as she twirled upon the dance floor with happiness. Fantasma Ragazzo aka Daniel James Fenton would be his... If it was the last thing he did.

TIME LAPSE OF PARTY COURTESY OF THE WALK OF SHAME

Danny barely shaved it with his curfew at eleven he cut it close with a few minutes to spare. With ghostly speed on his side, he cleaned up his room— shoving all those outfits into his closet plus hiding the shoes under his bed. He gasped as he heard footsteps on the stairs, it took a minute but his crop top came off.

"Maledetto!" He hissed as the footsteps got closer. The bracelets and earrings into a dresser, the capris and shirt under his pillow. He clambered into bed two seconds before the door flitted open, his mother peeking her head in to check up on her precious baby. She went over and kissed his cheek but noticed he smelled like sweat and... VODKA?! Motherly instincts ain't never lied– something was up and more than the usual. She left quietly but the aura of suspicion lingered like an ominous essence.

THE FOLLOWING WEEK - MONDAY

Phantom clique was worn out which here translates to three quizzes, two tests and a book report due at the end of the week— school is a living hell. All three simultaneously crashed on Danny's bed with a sigh. This ghost fighting break was immaculate, the halfa was working his way back to the top of his class– solid B's. His eating habits were restored to rights— when your evil uncle slash suitor sends you food everyday. And that sleep though... FIRST TIME IN AGES, HE WAS ABLE TO GET A DECENT AMOUNT OF REST. His bed felt like a cloud while his nightmares measured fewer in number. He had to give Vlad credit– the man had pull in the GZ, not even Skulker came and bothered him like he used to. Back to the present moment, Phantom clique lay on Danny's bed chilling, the book report forgotten to their teen adolescent minds. Sam sat up first.

"I swear I never wanna see another test again. "

"Don't remind me... " groaned Danny from beside her. "But I can't believe I'm passing with a something higher than a C though. " A tiny blush came to his cheeks when he remembered WHO got him this much needed and deserved break.

"Yeah, speaking of—!" piped Tucker. "Bruh, what did you do last Saturday night? " Tucker smirked evilly at his brother (practically), Danny's face lit red like Mars at the question and he turned away.

"I came home... " LIE. Tucker then gripped his shoulders and sung.

"Why the f— you lyin?" Danny tried to move but Tucker held him tight and continued singing. "Why you always lyin? Mmmhmm! Oh my gosh! Stop the f— lyin!"

"Okay okay okay! I was~~ with Plasmius." Sam's expression turned into one of motherly horror as she listened to his answer then she pulled him into her bosom and cuddled him senseless.

"You poor innocent cinnamon roll! Did he hurt you?! Cause if he did he's as good as dead. "

"Relax, Sam~" coaxed Tucker. "I only asked because guess who was in the paper?" At this the technogeek held Danny's tablet up and showed the latest gossip news headlines:

"BEAUTY AND THE BILLIONAIRE: AMITY'S FUTURE "IT" COUPLE?" and

"THE PHANTOM OF THE DANCEFLOOR~ FANTASMA RAGAZZO AT THE PLAYA'S BALL."

"Okay! " Danny wailed. "After the mall that jerk bastardo took me to the club so I could play translator for some of his clientele that came through. When things started to get rowdy I left."

"Define rowdy because from the look of this pic of y'all together things got raunchy~!" Teased Tucker. The pic showed Fantasma and Vlad hugged up on the dancefloor— even drunk, the villain retained his air of classiness. Danny blushed hard reflecting back on that moment.

FLASHBACK OF RANDOM CLUBBING COURTESY OF J-KWON TIPSY

Fantasma was lit, she was partying hard with the lights dancing off her skin. Yeah, a few photographers were in the crowd but none caught her doing wrong just awesome dance moves that'd put a choreographer to shame. Footwork of a goddess, the crowd was yelling her name and cheering her on to which she merrily kept going. This continued on till a strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her into a firm but clothed and strong chest– Vlad. The phantom model looked into her kidnapper's eyes with defiance and a bit of amusement.

"Try to keep up old man." She taunted.

"I'm a fast learner." Vlad made a gesture to the deejay to flip the song... Genuine: Pony.

If you're horny, Let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

Fantasma yelped at the sudden change in positions, she was face to face with Masters to which the man evilly smirked. Their lips were mere inches from each other and then suddenly... CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Several cameras went off in their faces, being part ghost the bright lights irritated both of them and when the greedy paparazzi closed in they got separated.

THUS ENDING THE FLASHBACK

Danny covered his cheeks and fell back on his bed with a groan of embarrassment. His two homies giggled at his predicament and laid on top of him with love...

Unbeknownst to the clique, Jazz was outside the door the whole time. Said eavesdropper was about to bust open the door and rant on Danny for allowing the "Fantasma Ragazzo" affair to go this far when the door bell rang. Jazz quickly scurried away just as the other teens came out of Danny's room. They all went downstairs only to find... Maddie and Jack looking over a box that a UPS worker had just dropped off, it was the size of the second box that had been sent only a bit smaller. Maddie's eyes glazed over to the group of teens now, more pointedly her son, whom the box was for. Jack was about to bust the box wide open till the door bell rang again, the caterer– again for Danny. Jack was suspicious of the first gift but the caterer could stay.

"Tariq! My main man! " He beamed. Over the course of the past few weeks Jack and Tariq had become friends. "What's on the menu today, ho-mie?"

"It's pronounced 'homie', but I got'chu, G." The young man replied. "Apparently, the guy who usually orders up for y'all decided to double up on everything. So, I got everything from heroes to blts and every dern pastry up in nat piece. And, Danny—!"

"Another one? " The halfa quizzed knowingly, Tariq nodded and flicked it to him. At this opportune moment while Jack was gorging on the food — which was meant for DANNY— the three teens plus a reluctant Jazz slipped the new box upstairs. How they slipped a box upstairs that quickly and quietly, 'nobody had a clue.'

Once in Danny's room, said ghost teen pounced on the box with hidden glee and irritation. He cut the box open only to find... Dresses and suits fit for royalty— more dresses than suits to be precise— with an assortment of expensive heels and shoes. But the thing that struck everyone was that the colors of the outfits matched Danny's superhero persona's colours. The crew looked at one another bewildered but then Danny remembered he hadn't even read the note. He smirked and used his latest psychic abilities to snag the thing from the bed, he then read it over:

"Enjoying the presents and snacks? I hope all is well but I need your help again, my Italiana darling. Please do reply. ~Vlad"

"Well~?" Jazz quizzed. Danny blushed– his face lit like a red hot chilli pepper, he averted her gaze— Is them Louie Viton's? Jazz groaned in anger and snatched the card from him. Danny reacted on instant and tried to take it back but his genius sibling held it out of his reach. The halfa's eyes slowly turned neon green of which his homies took notice and tried to help him get the note back.

"Dare indietro, idiota!" He demanded (Give it back, you jerk!)

"Since when do you know ITALIAN?! "

"Who cares, GIVE ME MY LETTER! " At this Danny's inner yandere took over and lifted her in the air with his ghost powers. While Jazz helplessly floated, the offended ghost snatched his note away. It was a secret but Danny secretly adored the notes Vlad wrote— they made him feel special— plus the fact a truce was in the works. Jazz had no idea how good he had it now, curfew on point, grades on fleek, DECENT NIGHT'S REST! He was NOT about to let her ruin this with her smarty pants mouth and to be REAL... The young phantom was kind of 'FEELIN' the evil businessman.

"Will you FRICKIN STOP trying to run my life?! " Danny whined. "I thought we covered this! I. Can. Handle. HIM." He set her down on the bed and locked eyes. "Everyone deserves second chances maybe this is his. And did you ever stop to think that I might be stronger than him? What little expertise you have in the field has NO-THING on us! Now if you excuse ME! I have a date to plan out and NO ONE is gonna stop me!" Sam and Tucker ohh'd at this from their spots on the bed, Jazz scowled in defeat as her brother sashayed over to the dresses and fiddled around with the material. The next few days were gonna be long and hard.

TWO WEEKS LATER-Wednesday

Things were tense in the Fenton household which here means Jazz glaring at Danny, him turning his nose up at her, Maddie playing PI and Jack being oblivious. Said lady ghost hunter was upset about the sheer cold of distance seeping into her family. Danny had received countless gifts each week all from an unknown benefactor this in turn lead to Jazz's severe mood swings. And the strange thing was that no one had even seen the gifts– he'd always find a way to distract them and sneak the packages away. Maddie now analyzed a progress report from Mr. Lancer on Danny– them grades was downright perfect, solid A's. There was a note attached that read:

"I don't know what happened, Fenton's but it was needed and appreciated. Keep up the good work with your splendid boy. ~Lancer" Maddie sighed but smiled and then looked to the stairs as of current, Danny was in his room doing whatever... Maybe she should go talk to him.

MEANWHILE WITH 'FANTASMA RAGAZZO'

The phantom model was prepping for an important meeting, Vlad had finally come through with the rest of his ultimatum and rewards. Fantasma was to accompany him... To a ball. The ball was being held in honor of a new building a competitor had just built– a few clients must've been of ITALIAN origin if he was calling her in. The presents were beautiful: a diamond bracelet and peridot earrings with a couple of video games and comic books/mangas. Fantasma was to meet up with the billionaire at his place then they'd leave out together. As of now she was picking out the final touches of her makeup when the door cracked open... SHIT!

Maddie contemplated what she was going to say to her son, she just wanted her children to start speaking to each other again. It was hard to see them not getting along and if anything Danny was spending more time in the bathroom. Plus that one night where her precious baby came home smelling like he spent a night partying had really been eating her up inside. Hopefully, this chat would calm her fears down. She cracked open Danny's door only to find... Him reading a book on astrology.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can we talk?" This was the start of a long- thirty minute- boring chat about school, secrecy, sexualities, and every awkward teen years topic a teen could think of. If Danny could count how many times he nearly got busted for something ghost-related or embarrassing, he'd be hella rich. In truth all Maddie saw was an elaborate illusion courtesy of her son's ghost powers– Illusion Manipulation, he got it a little while after the cryokinesis. The illusion-Danny (the one on the bed) was just mocking everything he said from across the room... Plasmius was gonna kill him.

TIME SKIP OF CLASSINESS COURTESY OF CARO EMERALD (DUTCH SINGER) - Vlad's Mansion 8:31 pm

Phantom was in a rush, the ball must've started by now and knowing Vlad—with his pompous impatience— he probably already left. He was in for it later, he got to the door only to find a note:

"I know you got held up by your mother. Just come inside. I haven't left yet, little badger. ~Vlad"

Danny phased through the giant double doors and floated around a bit till he found an empty spare room to change in. This evening was looking nice...

Another shower and Fantasma was back, the Italiana flounced over to the bag she packed and pulled out her attire for the evening. The dress was too FIERCE! RAWR~! A black halter dress with a diamond studded collar to show off her slender back, with a small green sash around her waist and slits to show off her elegant legs— DEM LEGS DOUGH! Plus some green open-toed shoes to show off her phan-tabulous French pedicure. She put on her earrings and bracelets then applied her infamous makeup: black and silver eyeshadow, neon green lipstick with a hint of baby blue silver... She was ready.

"Finito." (All done.)

"And not a moment too soon..." Mused a devious yet sultry voice. Fantasma squealed in fear but defended herself from her would- be- attacker with a psychic blast. She peeked an eye open only to find a bewildered and intrigued Vlad tossed upon the bed.

"You mastered telekinesis?" He asked as he caught his breath and straightened himself.

"Tutti abbiamo i nostri segreti, bastardo." Fantasma replied with a hand on her hip. (We all have our secrets, bastard.) She then yoked Vlad up by his tie and chokingly tightened it then put a heel to his vital regions. 'His' REAL voice came into play. "Don't. Ever. Scare. Me like that again. A meno che non si desidera che tali soldati tuo bruciati con il fuoco ecto..." (Unless you want those soldiers of yours burned with ecto fire). The billionaire was stunned and clueless– he didn't know what 'he' said but was a hunid percent sure it was a threat of extreme evil. Vlad was wide- eyed at his Little Badger– he didn't know whether to be scared shitless or highly turned on by the sheer rage in 'his' eyes— the stiletto at his dick added to his arousal. Daniel's gorgeous face full of hatred just caused him to go even more crazy inside. His pants became painfully tight and it didn't help there was a razor sharp heel on his vitals at the moment. After his moment of weakness wore off he smirked evilly at the deranged and ticked model.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Vafanculo." (Fuck you).

TIMESKIP OF A DRIVE, MILD HARASSMENT AND A BITE MARK IN A LIMOUSINE - 9:16 pm Gala opening of the new building downtown.

They had just arrived at the ball and it was filled with many a rich and prominent folk. Vlad felt right at home amidst all the arrogance and money-throwing but Fantasma shrunk back as the bright lights and glam irritated her vision. Her escort noticed this and put an arm gently around her shoulders in comfort. As much as the babe was annoyed at his touch in this instant she made an exception and allowed him to steer her in the right direction. They were swarmed with eager news reporters and scandalous paparazzi but one evil eye from Vlad they all backed off, Fantasma... Smiled.

Once inside they were steered through the crowd of wealthy socialites to their own private table which was being shared with several people... Mr and Mrs Manson plus a few other people. Fantasma immediately perked upon seeing the couple maybe there was a chance Sam was there— cough, forced to come.

"How ya doing, Mr. Mayor?" chimed Jeremy. The two men shook hands then Vlad turned his attention to Sam's mom.

"Hello, Mayor Masters." Pam cheerfully greeted, Vlad kissed her hand lightly.

"Mrs. Manson, you look LOVELY this evening. " The villain glanced an eye at his 'date' whom of which retaliated by subtly exposing a luxurious leg to a passing waiter. Said waiter spilled his wares all over the floor and nearly splashed Vlad but he dodged. The billionaire sent a glare to his date who absentmindedly nibbled a mochi she snatched from a plate. Round one to FANTASMA. After the mess was cleaned, Vlad was of course a gentleman and pulled out her chair then he took his own seat. Mrs. Manson then turned her attention to the ghoul pixie that seemed to be enhanced by all the glitz and glam.

"Um? HELL-O, again. Fantasma." The cutie finally directed her attention to the others at the table and blushed. Vlad's eyes went predatorial at the innocent action— he had to check himself before he lost it.

"Ciao, i coniugi Manson." She chimed (Hello, Mr and .) "How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine, deary. This ball is immaculate. " The glittery and obnoxious woman then went on a rant of all things beautiful boring everyone within vicinity of her.

"Signora Manson, where's Sam? " The little Italiana asked after the woman took a breath. Vlad mouthed a thank you in her direction he got a nod as "You're welcome."

"Sorry, dear. " Mrs. Manson sighed out. "But Sammykin's REFUSED to come near—? What did she say again, honey? "

"Any place that was built on the sacred and exploited grounds of Mother Earth." Jeremy answered. "Our poor troubled teen."

"Maybe you should~! OW! " Vlad sent his escort a look but she returned it with a vicious glare that read "If you or anybody ever tries to force my homie into this disgusting pep society I will blast you to kingdom come then feast on the remains of your soul." It didn't help she had a stilleto pressed on his foot. This was gonna be a long dinner.

Once awards had been given out, a couple of boring speeches spoken, and all Italiano- related business was attended to, beauty and billionaire were downright bored. If memory was recalled correctly, this was supposed to be a ball as in... Where the frick was the music and the medievally coordinated dances? Fantasma was bored to death– hehe, ghost pun, she glanced at her suitor who heaved out a big sigh as another weasly businessman yammered in his ear... THAT DID IT. She stood up with haste which attracted Vlad's attention.

"What's wrong, beautiful? "

"Niente. I'll be back... " She strutted away subtly aware her backside was attracting perverted eyes (Nothing.) Fantasma flitted over to the band that was playing and located its leader, they exchanged a few words before the music changed... Gloria Estefan: Conga ( a majority of us are even to young to remember this.)

"Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer"

Vlad... Was shocked, astonished, appalled, baffled, stunned and above all entranced as well as those in attendance. The bold jewel of his eye was stepping and dancing effortlessly to the music as she prepped to sing the next part. The lights danced off her glittered skin and illuminated her beautiful features. She partied her way over to Vlad and yanked the billionaire from his seat causing the high man of class to flush bright red. Fantasma smirked at this and continued her assault of AWESOMENESS:

"Everybody gather 'round now

Let your body feel the heat

Don't you worry if you can't dance

Let the music move your feet

It's the rhythm of the island

And like sugarcane so sweet

If you want to do the conga

You've got to listen to the beat"

The mayor was astounded and hypnotized by all this, his date practically had taken over the ball. She moved with grace and shimmied with ecstasy as the room full of pompous socialites loosened up. The seductress then gestured Vlad over and then... AWESOME FOOTWORK MONTAGE OF TANGO AND SALSA! The ball was lit, the ghostly supermodel had turned it out, her voice was perfecto— Ember had some severe competitizon. The party roasted on till finally the last lines of the song rang clear, proud and loud.

"Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga

I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do the conga beat

Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga!"

The phantom princess was in Vlad's grasp finishing the dance by being dipped with passion, a foot in the air. The two locked eyes as it finally dawned on FANTASMA that she had made two mistakes. A) she just let her arch-nemesis/ suitor know she could sing– courtesy of her ghostly wail and B) the two were in a severely intimate position. Vlad logic at the moment in all this: TO HELL WITH IT! HE KISSED HER! The kiss was deep, potent, and on top of that electrifying. The billionaire looked to his innocent conquest only to find her flitting with emotions. Rage, lust, confusion, annoyance, bashfulness you name it– the stunned phantom covered her face as Vlad smirked and lifted her up into a spin then embrace. Cameras acted in the place of fireworks as Vlad stole another long kiss.

TIME LAPSE OF CURFEW COURTESY OF SEXUALITY- 12:00 am

After the ball, Fantasma turned back into Danny who was still flustered by the two stolen kisses. Vlad was quiet on the limo ride home as the boy shed his person, he really hoped Daniel did swing that way. He must have if he wasn't ranting and raging and cutting him with an ice shard. With or without the facade, Danny was beautiful and mysterious; Vlad would never admit but the boy outranked him in several aspects of being half-ghost. The two stole glances at one another– Danny's full of annoyance and happiness while Vlad's were inquisitive and prideful. Once the two reached the mansion they finally had a chat of sorts.

"Did you enjoy yourself, this evening my pet? "

"If you mean wearing a $1200 dress, eating fancy tuna, singing my ass off only to have you steal my kissing virginities again, then yes. " He replied while taking off his peridot earrings. Vlad eyed his back with ravenous hunger but held it together as the adorable tranny bent over to take off his heels. His perverted imagination was clawing at him– wondering how that elegant back would look littered in— KEEP IT TOGETHER!

"Finalmente!" Danny whined (Finally!) "My damn feet were starting to hurt. "

"Say, Daniel? "

"Sí? "

"I'm a bit confused about you. I've had plenty relations being bisexual myself but are you~!"

"Pan as frick? The answer is yes."

"Pan? "

"Pansexual- I give two shits less about your gender as long you have a decent personality...To put it simply I'm bi too, old man. Happy now? "

"Yes. What about your parents, do they know? "

"Eh. They're suspicious but I could care less. As sweetly stated by Valerie 'They couldn't catch a ghost or gay if it was living under their own roof.'"

"Fair enough." Vlad replied to Danny's retreating back."If that's the case... May I ask you accompany me again?" A visible tremor traveled down that majestic spine he wanted so badly to leave a mark on. Danny's face lit like a strawberry at the question...

"A-a-are you asking me out... Officially?"

"Yes. " Vlad replied. On the outside he was his usual pompous and suave self but on the inside he was screaming— HE SAID YES! DANIEL WILL BE MINE!

"Some fine Italian wine and food, maybe Romano's?"

"You do know after tonight we're the 'IT' couple, right?" Danny mused. The poor ghoul could only imagine the headlines to the papers after tonight. So many photos of the kiss, the sexy dance, his beautiful singing voice and so on. "BTW, I didn't really thank you for this~~ much needed ghost-fighting break. Thank you. "

"You can repay me by getting home safely. Need me to escort you, Little Badger?"

"Nah, but I look forward to that date... See ya, V-man." Vlad tsked playfully the nickname but went to his study knowing after a few minutes he'd be alone... Again.

TIME SKIP OF SCHOOL COURTESY OF THE REPORT CARDS- THURSDAY

It was the end of the grading period and Team Phantom was in homeroom waiting for those bedamned-dreaded report cards. Danny was for once uplifted about the damn things, he's been studying hard and receiving A's and B's in a majority of his classes— except gym, can't show off. But a blush had been plastered on his face since morning, why? His two homies had been giving him the parental yet "I want to know all" playful eye. After Tucker made some suggestive hand signs, Danny lost it.

"WHAT?! "

"Oh nothing... Miss Saxobeat." The Goth and Geek giggled. "Baby got that toma... "

"What you, idiotas?"

"I like to cha cha, aye~. In a sexy new building, yeah." Danny's cheeks puffed in anger and embarrassment as it slowly dawned on him what they were teasing him about. He put his head down in embarrassment and simmered in his self-pity.

"Stai zitto." He muttered (Shut up.) They didn't listen they just laughed like it was the funniest thing to ever hit the planet. Sam patted his shoulder but let loose a few laughs while Tucker just chuckled incredulously. The poor ghost was at their mercy.

"If I had known I~!" Sam started. "I would've WENT. Why didn't you tell anybody you could sing? Do you know how long I've wanted my own band?" At this rate her and Tucker were dying- hehe death puns.

"Yeah, yeah. I embarrassed myself for Plasmius's sake. Now quit laughing, idiotas."

"Have you even SEEN today's headlines?" Tucker asked leaning over to bother his bestie. "Why ain't you tell anybody you could dance? You had that spot LIT!" At that the geek showed Danny a series of gossip articles on his tablet:

"AMITY'S 'IT' COUPLE IS CONFIRMED! BILLIONAIRE VLAD MASTERS IS OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET!"

"BEAUTY AND THE BILLIONAIRE STRIKE AGAIN!"

"FANTASMA RAGAZZO: THE ITALIAN PACKAGE~ MODEL, SONGSTRESS, SEDUCTRESS"

"Maledetto~" Was all the flustered ghost-child could say (Damn.) At this moment, Mr. Lancer returned from the office with the report cards, everybody signed for them either whining or cheering at the results but when he got to Danny's...

"Mr. Fenton, can you please come to my desk? " Danny did as asked but shivered nervously once the bashful teen was before him, Lancer started.

"My dear boy... WHAT IN THE NAME OF OLIVER TWIST HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO? " Danny's face flushed fifty shades of red at the question as weeks of cross-dressing, fancy clothes, expensive gifts and ghost-fighting went on a rampage within his mind. His nervous breakdown took hold so bad that he started SPEAKING ITALIAN!

"Io non ho fatto niente! Io non sono Danny Phantom o Fantasma Ragazzo!" He yelled out in haste,the sweat pooling on his forehead ( I haven't done anything! I'm not Danny Phantom or Fantasma Ragazzo!)

"Oh, you're a fan of her too?" Lancer mused. "She's all hype if you ask me— BUT anyways, I was talking about your grades! They've SKYROCKETED! How in the world did you manage?! Ohhh, who am I kidding?! YOUR PARENTS ARE GENIUSES! Friday, I'll be by to have a parent-teacher conference about this! ~~~" Danny paled at the dreaded words, a PT conference? NO! The adorable tranny had plans– plans that involved a certain evil billionaire and the Russian ballet, he so DID NOT WANNA CANCEL. At this moment, Murphy's law decided to rear its ugly head...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" At this the whole class ran screaming for the nearest exit— all minus Phantom Squad. Danny turned and glared at the annoying spectre just as the class evacuated and shifted to his secondary form only... HE WAS IN HIS FANTASMA RAGAZZO OUTFIT! THE BLACK AND SILVER BATHING SUIT!

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker called out. The hero or shall I say heroine finally took notice of 'HER' attire.

"Che cazzo?! Where's my jumpsuit?!" He hollered only for Box Ghost to bust out laughing like no tomorrow (What the fuck?!) Total LMAO meltdown! Danny wasn't having it, there was nothing wrong with being a tranny! How dare that imbecile make fun of his outfit?! That thing cost his warrant ten times over. The kawaii darling's eyes glowed as the ghost continued to laugh. Phantom appeared lightening quick in front of the nuisance and yoked him up by his undershirt and put a stilleto heel to the ghost stomach. His enraged and feral growl from those perfect lips had the Box Ghost shivering in fear.

"What's so funny, cagna idiota?!" He yelled out (fucking idiot.) "Never seen a tranny, before?!" Boxy was in deep now, he actually had to put thought into what he said next or risk getting vaporized by the enraged model.

"Uh-uh...? You look very~ hot? " Danny mused it over but still... Boxy got his culo kicked and a nice shove into the Fenton Thermos (ass.)

After a bit of soul-searching and power- shifting with some minor tech support from Tucker, Danny finally figured out why his suits were mixed up... Fantasma Ragazzo was now apart of him– another persona, it didn't take much to put the original suit back on. The team then went home.

MEANWHILE IN THE GHOST ZONE

A certain group of lady ghosts were having a downright fit: Ember, Spectra, and Kitty . All were seething over a newspaper Spectra had gotten from Earth... With a certain model as the headliner. Ember's ponytail was lit like Yellowstone in the summer, who did this chick think she was having better vocals than her? Spectra over the fact the model had managed to snag one of the evilest and richest men in existence while Kitty was just randomly there.

"Who is this, chick? " Ember roared. Her red eyes blazing in jealousy as the headline ate away at her. "MODEL? SONGSTRESS? SEDUCTRESS?! Those were her titles! Spectra was just glaring daggers at the picture of the mysterious girl– wanting the number to her stylist so she could rip him or her apart.

"Where did she get that dress?!" She whined. " That is Designer Vera Wang! And how in the hell did she land Vlad Masters? To be honest, I thought he was gay. "

"Who cares?!" Hollered Ember as she snatched the paper from her. "How in the hell did she land that gig?! I was looking to sing my ass off for that Gala!" While the two elder ghost ladies complained about the mystery girl, Kitty scrutinized the paper after Ember had flicked it away. She studied the girl only to make a bit of a discovery— in a sense

"She looks familiar... " She mused. She looked it over for a clue to the girl's true identity. The white hair and colour scheme of the dress intriguing her. "Those colours... Wait a sec! Is that— PHANTOM?! " The two other girls quit their sulking at the mention of the infamous halfa's name.

"What about Dipstick?" Kitty looked to them with shock and showed them the newspaper.

"What does 'Fantasma Ragazzo' mean?" Spectra being the most cultural of the three and as well as educated.

"Easy. It's~~~—! OH MY GHOUL!"

"What? I don't get it. " Ember chimed oblivious. "What does Dipstick have to do with this vocal disaster?"

"DIPSTICK IS THAT VOCAL 'DISASTER'! " Kitty wailed. "Look at the hair! Yet I still don't know what 'Fantasma Ragazzo' means." Spectra snatched the paper from her.

"It's Italian for 'ghost boy'!"... Ember screamed.

MEANWHILE WITH A CERTAIN GHOUL DIVA

Danny and the crew were chilling in his room, the doll had been curious over something despite the fact his teacher was coming over to chat. Did his bathing suit come with a train? Yes, his thoughts worked this question over— OF ALL THINGS! It did, it took a minute but Sam had managed to sneak home and grab it. It was a gorgeous silk black– six feet at best with Tucker drooling over him as he blushed.

"Tucker close your mouth!"

"Bruh, I'm sorry but you is fine! DEM LEGS DOUGH!" Their brotherly gay moment got even funnier when the geek tried to snag a photo. Danny whipped the train around to hide his "goddess legs" from view. Sam merely sat there giggling while sketching ideas for possible weapons and such.

"So how's your love life, princess?" She teased only to get a major blush as an answer. Danny fell upon the bed beside her and twittered in happiness and embarrassment. Sam played with his hair to which he purred and nuzzled into her touch.

"Just think Sam. A few weeks ago, I was blasting that fruitloop into a billboard and now... I'm HIS 'lady'." Tucker just snickered he moved toward the window seat but as he sat down something outside caught his eye.

"Uh? Guys? Speaking of creepy-romantic-rich guys and PT conferences. Lancer and Masters are outside. " Danny shifted back to his human form and looked out the window only to blush and slightly squeal at his suitor. The two aforementioned arrivals were having a chat outside the house and then finally made their way towards the door.

Once everyone was settled downstairs, Jazz in a love seat, Phantom clique on the couch plus Lancer and Danny's parents while Vlad reserved himself to the remaining chair. Said teen psychologist was glaring daggers at the billionaire who retained his smug yet subtle stature. He was too distracted by the kawaii tranny on the other couch who had a small blush to notice the aggravated teen. Maddie could feel the tension in the air but the mixed vibes didn't allow her to get a hold reading on anything. Team Phantom plus Lancer were the only chill ones in the room.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton... Daniel's grades have literally... SKYROCKETED! I'd like to know whatever technique you've used to expand his knowledge. This semester has gone tremendously well for him. " Danny's parents hugged him to which Vlad lightly growled at; Danny on the other hand was a flustered mess at all the love and affection– geez, they're just letters.

"I just managed to get some studying in is all." He shyly admitted. Vlad smirked at the light confession to which Jazz muttered hotly.

"With ill gotten study-time." The teens were then dismissed to the kitchen while the adults chatted excitedly over Daniel's increasingly bright future— compared to the other one. After a few tense minutes of silence, Jazz started talking.

"I'm telling."

"Telling what?" Replied Sam with a defensive tone, she was ready to defend her darling bestie's happiness at all cost. Granted, your forty-something year old arch-nemesis shouldn't be tailing your homie but aforementioned bestie has ghost powers.

"Oh, gee, I don't know... Maybe the fact a forty-five year old perv has his sights on my brother." At this Danny turned and gave her a harsh glare upon which she returned. Tuck gulped as the tension heated up the air around them only to glance at his bruhhomie... Whose eyes were subtly turning green.

"Why do you always try to run my life? " The enraged ghost growled.

"No one's trying to run your life. I'm stating facts, none of this is healthy. It's only a matter of time before mom and dad figure out you're gay. Might as well save em some grief and confess." At this Danny tensed up and looked away on the verge of tears. Sam immediately grew angry and hugged the poor babe.

"THAT. Was uncalled for." She said in a cold tone, Jazz blanched at the ice in her words realizing she did take it too far. "Do you know how FRICKIN hard it is to just confess something like that?!" Even Tucker gave her a cold leer at her words.

"Danny's our homie and you just crossed the line. " As the Cold War between the teens intensified, a certain tranny slipped out— ghost powers, duh.

Danny was hurt, according to his own sister he was a freak. She hadn't out right said but it was implied. He was part-ghost, bisexual plus trans: a recipe for rejection and disownment. It was the strangest thing but he needed comfort of the worst kind. He wanted VLAD, the only one who could truly understand, he didn't judge he encouraged. The villain was enamored with him, he wanted to spoil and love Danny for who he was on both ends of the spectrum. He flew on for a good ten minutes till his ghost sense went off. He looked around for possible adversaries till... BANG! He was rocked on his blind side by a purple fist. He halted his demise with a quick flip mid-air and faced his assailants... Spectra, Kitty, and Ember.

"Going somewhere, wanna-be? " The taunt in her words was laced with jealousy. It caused Danny to shrink back a bit with fear as if he had offended someone but as far as he knew he didn't do anything. He tried attacking with an ectoblast only to knocked from behind, he greeted his cowardly attacker with a cold glare, Spectra. The red-head gave him a villainous scowl of pure hatred— more than usual at the least. Last but not least, Kitty kicked him from the side completing the triangle of Mean Girls.

"Still wondering how you stuffed those monster thighs into the Vera Wang..." Hissed Spectra. The infamous cutie cringed at the insult— he made sure he was down to at least a two for that silk. Kitty flew around him and snickered.

"What's up with you?" Asked Ember as she prepared to strike another chord. Kitty finally straightened up then said.

"Daniella, dressed in yella..." Spectra caught on to the taunt and helped out.

"Went to the ball and kissed a fella..." Ember finally got the jist of the taunt and joined.

"He made a mistake... He kissed a snake." All three of them.

"HOW MANY BRUISES DID IT TAKE?"

"Merda." The fight was on: Danny versus his top three female arch-nemesises, where the hell is the fairness? Ember's chords struck like hammers, Spectra clawed and mauled him every chance she got while Kitty just blasted him with her ghost-ray. This was gonna be a long evening.

BACK AT FENTON-WORKS – LIVING ROOM

Vlad was feeling off, granted he hated being in the same room with Jack but he felt— lost. Something was up with his little Italian ghost as soon as the kids had left for the kitchen he felt disgruntled. It hadn't been helping that Jasmine had been shooting lasers at him the whole meeting. While dear Maddie was subtly glancing between the two with an air of suspicion. He wanted to be with Daniel, spoiling him and doting on him giving him everything he could possibly want. Smothering his face and hair with kisses till the poor cutie was dizzy from laughter. Images from the ball danced around in his head making him dizzy with contentment the bonus from stealing those two kisses added to his pride. He utterly stopped listening to Mr. Lancer rave over Daniel's greatness, he didn't need to be reminded the AWESOME boy was out of his league. The child outranked him in being half-ghost and perfection: cryokinesis, telekinesis, hourglass figure, porcelain skin, jet black hair, ice blue baby eyes. Vlad could've sworn he saw the universe within them after realizing his love for the boy, it was astounding. Finally after his feelings got the better of him, he went into the kitchen.

"Hello children. " He greeted smoothly as he walked to the fridge for some water.

"Hello, Vlad." ground out Jasmine who looked him over with hatred.

"Sup." greeted Tucker, Samantha just gave him a nod of acknowledgement. The Phantom clique was moodier than usual plus his jewel wasn't in the room... Something was up. He finally surmised the courage to talk to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Daniel? "

"Little Miss Know-it-all HERE. " Samantha emphasized with a jab of her thumb in Jasmine's direction. "Ran him off. He left fifteen minutes ago." Vlad's eyes immediately turned red at this information he directed a villainous glare to his god-niece. Said harasser squirmed in her seat as she felt the evil of Vlad's aura heat up the air. In truth thanks to his enhanced hearing Vlad had heard everything the teens had talked about while in the other room. From Daniel's proclamation of superiority over him to... Jazz's unintentional taunting of his sexuality. Vlad loomed over his niece with an ominous essence of evil then spoke.

"I heard EVERYTHING you said to your brother..." He hissed. "When I return with him you'd better apologize." He then made his way back to the living room but Samantha and Tucker confronted him.

"Bruh I don't know what you got planned for Danny..." Started the technogeek. "But he's my brother and if you hurt him... I'll RUIN you."

"If you so much as make him cry, YOU'RE DEAD. " Sam added. "And I'll gladly be the one to take you out. He is a precious cinnamon roll TOO GOOD for this world AND WAAAAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" The last part she emphasized with a dramatic sweep of her arm as if wiping a slate clean.

"Duly noted." With that Vlad left to look for his gem.

MEANWHILE WITH DANNY AND THE JEALOUSLY SQUAD

Things were peachy which here translates to Danny faring well against the irksome trio of jealous thots. In the mix of battling and constant taunts he figured out why they doing this: Vlad was his and not theirs. The billionaire stalked him and spoiled him while they were left with craptastic imbeciles for lovers. Plasmius was wrapped around his figure and they were hating it. Apparently Spectra and been dying to get with the man but when the papers hit, she lost it. The fighting wasn't as hard as it first looked, the girls blasted he dodged and BAM! They'd end up hitting each other while he fought back. The fight had worked its way downtown to which Danny's primary concern became getting the innocents out the crossfire. When the villainous girls caught on they started to attack people to distract him then strike.

"Wow, those thunder thighs do move fast for food. " Spectra taunted. Danny tried to ignore her but he was breaking; the insults were eating him alive inside.

"What's next, twinkle toes ?" teased Ember as she struck her guitar which caused several green flaming skulls to appear. The halfa avoided her deadly assault but when he checked the area over for civilians he found... his usual white boots replaced with SILVER DIAMOND STUDDED STILETTO BOOTIES! With some adorable bows on the side. He gasped but then smirked... These bitches wanted Fantasma Ragazzo, THEY WERE GONNA TO GET HER!

"Sono andare fantasma!" He yelled confusing the three spooks (I'm going ghost). At his cry a green ring appeared around his midsection and traveled up and down his body... He became a she.

"You called,idiotas?"

Spectra, Ember, and Kitty were shocked at what they had just witnessed. The world's most sought-after model of current floated before them in the ectoplasm. Her elegant and toned features highlighting her powerful aura and sexiful smirk. She tucked a stray white hair behind her ear and her blue eyes flashed a dastardly lime green— like her raging lips! SO HAWT! The three antagonists growled in jealousy at the simple yet beautiful action.

"Maledetto. You basic bitches are that pissed with me? " The pixie taunted as she checked her nails. "Ember, I only sing soprano so calm your tits, I was bored. I never meant to steal your so-called shine," Ember gritted her teeth in hatred at the dis, who did this~~ FREAK! Think he-she was?! "Spectra. Sindaco Masters picked the dress out. Who was I to deny him THIS! " She pointed at her whole fabulous bode that glowed pale green with the evening light. Spectra clawed her hair at the claim and her eyes turned red. "And Kitty... Get a life. " Kitty just stared agape at the diva who moments ago was a nervous wreck of a suicidal boy. This ghost was confident and saucy in her speech and demeanor unlike her previous form wanted who had wanted to curl up in to a ball and wither away. Her eyes screamed sass and defiance, nobody could tear down this powerhouse of sex.

"Speechless, sí?" She winked then floated back a bit. The other ladies growled with sadness and envy and rushed to attack her only... SHE LET LOOSE A MINOR GHOSTLY WAIL! The disoriented ghouls looked to the diva. Fantasma's eyes fluttered to seductive levels. "Let's settle this rivalry elsewhere shall we? "

Vlad's jaw dropped... He was officially done. What had he just beared WITNESS TO?! THE GREATEST DAMN TRANSFORMATION ON EARTH THAT'S WHAT! His ghostly Beau had switched forms and turned into the last persona on the planet that should ever be in combat. He watched the Italian babydoll confront her alternate's tormentors and insult them each in turn with stone cold facts. The light catching her body just right and illuminating her immaculate frame and hair. Those sinful hips cocked at the right angles to scream cockiness and class, eyes glazed with anger and gorgeous manipulation. She lead her future victims away from the area, Plasmius followed wanting to see the end result of this~~SHOW. The girls plus voyeur flew some miles out till Fantasma swan dived and went intangible through a rooftop... They were in a restaurant.

The diners looked to the four spooks with curiosity and fear, some even dropped food on the floor from leaving their mouths agape. Vlad remained invisible to see how this played out. Waiters were scared stark white at the fout ghost but one of them stepped forward.

"T-the money's in the c-cash register. Just take it and leave. " He claimed.

"I challenge you three signoras to a duel." Spectra looked to her rivals who instantly turned hostile.

"What duel? "

"We fight here, whoever has the most points in the end wins. " Fantasma explained. "Two rules only: you hurt the patrons you're disqualified plus they're the judges. A whoop is one point, a clap is two, and a curse word is three," She then pointed at the waiter. "You there, can you keep score, per favore?" He only glanced at her legs and nodded enthusiastically making the "call me" hand sign to her— Vlad growled from his spot on the side. "Rule two: you go past the red line, you're disqualified. Other than anything goes. Accetti?" (Do you accept?)

"Bring it! "

This was the best day of Vlad's life only two days could possibly compare, his birth and the day he got his powers. As of current the billionaire was sitting at a table with a group of diners watching four beautiful ghosts go at it over him— even though his heart belonged to one. Ember's guitar strikes hit everything but his ghoul princessa who was leaving many a stiletto stab in her opponent. Spectra took the worse of what his Italian badger had to offer by receiving plenty of scratches which glowed with a small blue hue. Kitty was disqualified after a well-aimed ectoblast to the chest. By the time the fighting had toned down, Fantasma had won with a total 253 points. The patrons screamed her name with triumph and she bowed.

"Now for my next trick... Let's send these perdenti home, shall we?" (Losers). With a few elegant flicks of her wrists Spectra, Kitty, and Ember were before before the ghastly diva in a line, banged up beyond repair. Her eyes plus hands glowed an electric blue which accented her face beautiful with a few more sexy moves that would put a certain airbender to shame... Spectra, Kitty, and Ember were trapped in ice helix cages.

"Così si non sfuggire su di me..." She pulled out the Fenton thermos from under her train and pointed it at the trio (So you don't escape on me). "Ciao." All three were sucked up like dirt to a vacuum. "Phew. " It was at this moment that Fantasma started swaying to and fro dangerously, she put a hand to her head as the fatigue took over. The thermos fell from her hands as... She passed out.

VLAD was by her side in an INSTANT as he saved the ghostly supermodel from a bad concussion. As he cradled her and checked her vitals, the restaurant and it's patrons vanished into thin air— a massive illusion on his crush's behalf. He looked around in astonishment as the elaborate dream was returned to normal— they were in an abandoned warehouse. The villain then looked at his arms only to find a pair of green rings traveling over Fantasma only to find Phantom in her place another set of rings– blue traveled over him leaving behind Daniel himself. All Plasmius could do was smirk and sigh, he picked up the fallen thermos then flew the tired heroine-hero home.

TIME SKIP OF SLEEPINESS COURTESY OF NOCTURNE - 7 PM

To everyone's fortune, Lancer was gone— he left around six and after Jack screamed "GHOST! " and hit him in the head with the Fenton Anti-creep stick. Vlad was just going to waltz in but then remembered the unconscious teen in his arms, he went around back. He looked in the window only to find Tucker making a sandwich while Jack smothered himself in fudge. Luckily the geek noticed the two only... He was pissed. Vlad cringed at the his face and made a motion pointing up and floated away, he missed Tuck snagging a knife from the silverware drawer.

Vlad reappeared in Danny's room with the knocked out darling only to come face to face with... A knife and two ectoguns pointed in his direction. Plasmius grimaced at the major lack of distrust but considering his track record with the teens in the room he remained quiet. Danny stirred in his arms to get more comfortable thus receiving a collective sigh from everyone. The teens lowered their weapons and went to opposite ends of the room: Tucker to the desk chair, Sam to the beanie while Jazz took the bed patting the spot beside her in a silent command. The billionaire didn't need to be told twice, he deposited the slumbering ghost fighter on the bed next to her.

"I don't trust a damn thing you say on a regular basis but what happened to my home-boy?"

"Spectra." Vlad replied and leaned against the windowsill arms crossed. "Plus that noisemaker, Ember and that biker's girl, Kitty."

"Wait!" Jazz exclaimed. "As in Ms. PENELOPE Spectra? Our old therapist?" Vlad nodded, Jazz looked between the three seasoned fighters only for Tucker to answer her silent question.

"Ol' girl, feed off people misery by driving innocents crazy or causing them to check themselves out. "

"As in Danny could use that apology you owe him." Sam added. "Before that bitch targets him again." Jazz bit her lip at that, worrying her harshness had caused this whole situation.

"Don't beat yourself up, Jasmine." Vlad coaxed. "Those three were just jealous of your brother is all. He is quite the beauty. "

"So says the perv who not to long ago tried to kill him. " Sam countered. "Still having trouble trusting me, Samantha?"

"Ya damn skippy. "

"I did notice something in his fight with the three though. "

"What? " Perked Tucker.

"He morphed into Fantasma, split-personality and all. " Vlad started. "One minute he's ready to cry about getting taunted and the next that gorgeous little showoff is in his place. Oh! Speaking of, " He tossed Sam the thermos. "Still trying to figure out how he managed to hide his new power from me. Illusion Manipulation?" Sam and Tucker paled at that, Danny only used that ability in the worst of fights things must've gotten bad. On top of that his arch-nemesis slash part-time sugar daddy had found out, not good. Aforementioned earlier this ability showed up a few months ago after Danny had hypnotized Tucker into making out with his English textbook. His Illusion Manipulation was so strong that it tricked the brain and all the senses into madness. Vlad smirked as the two tried to fumble around an adequate lie.

"Note to self: start mental training ASAP. They were completely under his spell. Please notify me when Daniel awakens. " He chuckled darkly and disappeared.

"Damn. " They hissed together.


	2. THE ITALIAN JOB

TIME SKIP OF ILLUSIONS COURTESY OF ZATANNA (DC COMICS) - Monday

Phantom clique was chilling in the library for lunch because for some "reason" Paulina had sicced Dash on Danny — cough, jealous thot, cough. The crew looking for a place to hide ran for the library, instant jock/bully repellent Dash u-turned in a heartbeat. They decided to kick it and read till lunch ended. Danny was reading a fashion magazine and circling outfits he might've wanted— when you know your sugar daddy is secretly spying on you — when:

"Daniel James Fenton to the front office. I repeat Daniel James Fenton to the front office. " The team looked to one another but Danny teleported them all to the front office— Assholjockliphobia- fear of jocks. Danny went in while his two homies stayed on the look out for bullies or worse, Jazz. He approached the desk tentatively since the lady behind it wasn't known for being kind, she begrudgingly looked up at him.

"Daniel Fenton?" He nodded and at that she slammed a black envelope with gold lining in elegant patterns in front of him. The halfa smirked and took the envelope and opened it only to blush like mad from his ears to neck.

"You beautiful little fiend! How dare you place me under such a elaborate illusion of sexiness?! This afternoon pack your bags. ~Vlad "

Danny left the office with a major blush, Sam smirked at this and checked her nails. Seeing as his bestie was utterly distracted, Tucker swiped the note that rested in his hand.

"Yonk!" He read it over then glared at it in confusion. He may not have had Danny's ghost sense but he knew something was wrong. "Bruh, what the hell he talkin bout? Pack yo bags? Where the hell he planning to take you?!" Tucker then put his fists up at the nearest camera and started to bounce like a boxer. "I ain't havin nat! Vlad I know you watchin and listenin but I ain't lettin you take my homeboy! We gonna scrap, Buh!"

"TUCKER!" Danny whined. Yet Sam agreed with the technogeek and his somewhat empty threats. Why the hell did Plasmius tell Danny and ONLY Danny to pack his bags? WAS THE TREACHEROUS FIEND TRYING TO KIDNAP THE BAE?! She grimaced in foreboding with a sheer amount of protectiveness. She knew Masters had a plan in the works; a plan that involved her best friend being whisked away to God knows where.

"Bet money, he's gonna stop by today... " She mused and the boys stopped their bickering long enough to listen. "I don't have a clue where he wants to take you but I be DAMNED if you're going alone. Come on. " The three could've sworn they heard a scream of defeat from across town.

TIMESKIP OF VACATION COURTESY OF FASHION WEEK- Evening

The crew went to Danny's upon which Tucker handed Sam a ten... THAT DAMN VILLAIN WAS THERE. Jazz growled at the aforementioned threat and went to her room. Danny was looking to do the same but a certain someone caught him in his tracks.

"Вы получите мое сообщение, барсук?" The poor ghoul shivered at the dominating and seductive tone of the question and mixed with that language it hit every nerve of submission in his body (Did you get my message, badger?) He turned only to find three sets of eyes on him, his father's – forever clueless, his mom's – suspicious and concerned but happy plus... Masters and his read: "I'm gonna get my paws on you and ravish your delicate body if it's the last thing I do, you beautiful ghost." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and finally answered.

"Sí. " Seeing no way out Phantom clique took a seat, the halfa between Sam and Tucker. "Sooooo, what's up?" Maddie looked between Danny and the stairs where Jazz had disappeared. Jack was bouncing in his seat like a giant child giving everyone the chills— like bruh LITERALLY calm yo tits. Vlad subtly eyed the azure eyed darling sitting smashed between his two protectors.

"So, Danny since Spring Break is around the cor~ner~!" squealed his mother. "Guess what?"

"Um, what? " Vlad couldn't take the suspense, every second counted in having his darling in his arms on an Italian runaway.

"I'll give you hint... Milan. " The tycoon leaned back on the couch and smirked as he watched the telltale signs of Fantasma peak through Daniel's persona. The boy became vibrant and fidgety with that flamboyant defiance bright in his azure eyes. Vlad could've sworn he saw a streak of white pass through his hair at the words as the doll shook with joy— he laughed. Sam and Tucker finally caught on to his excitement and looked at Masters with shock.

"No. FRICKIN. Way. " Vlad nodded his head once and the teens went wild. In all the frenzy of celebration two things happened: A) Jazz had come back downstairs and B... DANNY STOLE A KISS FROM VLAD MOTHERFLIPPIN MASTERS! It was quick but the passion within it was sound, the three sides to his jewel were thanking him for his pompous spoiling of them.

They separated quickly but not quick enough, Jazz saw the lust in her brother's eyes courtesy of his devious third persona. This "Fantasma" was trouble and eventually things were going to get sticky because of her brash and zealous nature. The psychologist within her was SCREAMING blow the whistle and expose Plasmius for the dirty bastard he was. She wanted to protect her brother and if whistle-blowing on his sexuality was it she was going to do it.

"Mom, dad. Danny's gay. " The outburst flew from her lips before she realized it hit. Everyone turned to her shock then expressions set in... Vlad simply rolled his eyes in a 'No schnitzel, Sherlock' fashion and yawned. Sam and Tucker just hit her with grimaces while Maddie and Jack just gave their son a calculating stare and thought over the possibilities of homosexuality. But Danny, excuse me~ Fantasma... If looks could kill, this look would have Jazz wishing for the Grim Reaper come sex her NOW! The ghost eyes were on only a fierce and dangerous yellow haze were in them plus the slit pupil added another degree of murder to the look. The ghoul stood and yanked Jazz from her seat literally dragging her with him. He flung her into a seat and glared at her from across the table.

"Listen here, you cagna..." SHE growled. "Who in the HELL? Who do you think you are?! You cazzo idiota! First you nearly RUIN my afterlife and now this! You already got me harassed in school and the Zona fantasma but now you just outright tell my most treasured secret! I can't even deal with you. I'm SO done with you! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I TOLD YOUR PERSONAL BIZ LIKE THAT?! IT HURTS EVERYDAY TO DEAL WITH THE PEOPLE AT SCHOOL BUT MY OWN DAMN FAMILY MEMBER! MALEDETTO! " The look of guilt secured it's place in Jazz's face, the feeling scratched up her insides but her resolve that she was "Forever right" wouldn't be struck down so easily (ghost zone).

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! "

"Too bad, signora. You failed. I have been protecting myself for the past three years and NO ONE even had a enough sense to take a second glance." Jazz raised her hand in protest but the ghastly diva wasn't having any back talk.

"Those three on the FRICKIN couch are the only ones I've managed to open up to without feeling judged! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME... I have a trip to Italy to prep for," The princess then casted her a smug smirk and a lustful glare. "And lots to fuckin celebrate." Jazz was then left in the kitchen with a guilty conscience and shocked stature.

Fantasma was in full effect, the pixie was tired of Jazz butting in where her nose didn't belong. She flounced down on the couch and laid directly on everyone; her legs on Tucker, her stomach on Sam, but her head in Plasmius's lap. Her bright blue eyes shining up at Masters with happiness; his resolve to NOT screw her senseless right then and there was ENTIRELY WANING FAST.

"Get off, lazy! " giggled Sam as she tickled her back. Vlad was losing it, the princess of his eye was too stunning to lose. He was going to make sure Danny had the time of his life in Italy on his accord. This week was going to be hype as SHIT.

TIMESKIP OF VACATION COURTESY OF FASHION WEEK

Vlad left everyone instructions on what to do the day of the trip: have all bags packed the night beforehand, secure ALL homework, freshen up the second they get home then meet up at the Fenton's 30 minutes to an hour later. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were ecstatic plus the jocks and cheerleaders were glaring at them the whole day. How did those three losers snag a trip to Italy with the Mayor? Paulina was ready to murder Danny aka Fantasma who as of current was sketching dresses — Astronaut was so last semester, Fashion Designer is where it's at. She waltzed up to the pixie as he added the final details to a halter till—!

"Hey! " He whined as the thot stole his sketchbook. "That is totally PRIVATE!" The shallow diva looked over the sketches in jealousy; the freak was~~ GOOD! At designing, with the right backers he could be the next top designer in the world, PAULINA WASN'T HAVIN IT!

"Hey, Dash! Beat up the unpopular freak boy for me. " She strutted away while Dash chased down the innocent nerd, the ghouliscious sketchbook in hand. Sam and Tucker managed to save Danny from his cruel fate but when they looked at his face... SHE WAS PISSED.

"Uh? Danny?" Tucker tried. The ghastly diva stormed over to Paulina as she talked with Star, she put a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around. The cheerleader was astounded by the boldness of the geek, SHE then snatched her rightfully owned sketchbook back from the fake princess and walked away.

"Stupido cagna..." muttered Fantasma. "Who does she think she is? Taking my damn drawings—! I'd look kawaii as frick in that dress. " Sam and Tucker gave each other confused glances then smiled.

TIMESKIP OF FLIGHT COURTESY OF NORTH WEST

The teens did as instructed by Vlad and everyone was ready by two after school got out for Spring Break. Sam and Tucker were stuck outside — Fantasma's orders — keeping lookout for the evil billionaire, bags and all. Jazz came out and joined them only.

"How much do you guys trust Masters?"

"Not a damn ounce." Chimed Sam. She was the most protective of Danny but knew her limits unlike Jazz. Tucker gave her a pointed look but answered.

"On a scale of one– he cool to ten– if he hurts your brother I'll shoot him. A nine." Jazz nodded at the answer, she expected this of the two. They were confident Danny could and would protect himself if his malicious suitor ever made the wrong move. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, ablack Cadillac limousine pulled up from around the curb. Aforementioned devil got out and as usual was wearing a crisp black suit only this time he was wearing Tiffany sunglasses. Jack immediately burst out the door and swept Vlad up into a hug.

"V-MAN! YOU READY FOR ITALY?! "

"I —would be if —you put me— down. "

"Oop, sorry. " Vlad detested Jack to his very ghostly core but knew without the man, the tranny inside would never deal with him. Maddie then came out with her bags, she was expecting the usual pervy banter from the man but all she got was a polite hello. She quirked her brow in a 'WHAT! ' fashion but accepted it nonetheless. All that was left was~~!

"CIAO! " Everyone looked to the stairs only to find... DANNY DECKED OUT IN THE CUTEST OUTFIT EVER! He wore a white and sea foam green crop top with a yellow tank, a pale pink short skirt plus light blue spandex with some pale yellow toms. Maddie was speechless at her son's attire but Vlad smirked and subtly licked his lips. Danny spun happily around— you could almost see the hearts in the air— he was fine till...

"DANNY!" He slipped and Vlad rushed to his aid, catching his jewel before the poor babe hit his head. The doll covered his face to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Не нужно, чтобы ты больно себя, барсук ... Красота это страшная вещь, чтобы отходы." (Don't need you hurting yourself, badger... Beauty is a horrible thing to waste.)"

"Zitto, ciclo della frutta." (Shut up, fruit loop.)"

The flight to Italy was one of grandeur and extravagance. Not only was it Plasmius's private jet but it came equipped with an entire staff to cater to everyone's needs. Danny had taken a window seat instead of hanging with the family in the plane's lounge area. His baby blue eyes were full of serene wonder while his brain reeled with ideas and thoughts of designs plus Italy. He hadn't been there since he was a kid but this was going to be epic. He lazily sketched while laid out on his stomach, his gorgeous back attracting a certain villain's attention. Vlad stood in the doorway to the front area and watched the doll doodle wondering what could he possibly be drawing. He waltzed over only...

"Stop staring at my ass, Plasmius. I felt you looking."

"Oh really?"

"It felt like two lasers were tearing my ass open. " Vlad scoffed but joined the babe on the couch, he looked over the sketches Danny had done, he then pulled out his tablet.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a job, my dear badger," Vlad replied as he worked on his tablet. "Plus expanding my company," He plucked the current design from Danny only to receive a whine of annoyance. "These designs would put DALV in the top ring of the fashion industry as in... Why didn't you tell me you could draw?" The revenant cutie covered his face and twittered his feet into the couch.

"I DIDN'T teeeeell." He emphasized with his finger. "Because I knew you'd come after me. I didn't wanna WORK for the guy who swore he'd murder my dad and screw my mom." It was Plasmius's turn to flush, he looked away remembering one of their really bad fights in which he had said that.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"Zitto, vecchio. The past is the past and besides... I like this new guy better. " Vlad gave the little designer a kiss on the forehead and at that they spent the remainder of the hour going over designs and possible fabrics, (Shut up, old man).

Time passed as everyone did whatever to pass time on the flight, Jazz read, Maddie and Jack cuddled on the couch, Vlad went and took a nap — cough, vampire, cough. This left Sam and Tucker a chance to talk with DANNY who was chilling in the lounge room.

"Sooo..." Started Tucker. "How goes it with ya sugar daddy?" Flustered mess at the question.

"I still don't trust him." Sam pointed out. "But if you want to deal with him be my guest."

"The crazy fruitloop gave me a job, Sam. A job."

"Doin what? " demanded Tucker.

"Weeeel... You're looking at the new president of teen apparel for DALV Divas Incorporated." Danny immediately got tackled to celebrate his new status in life. Sam and Tucker cuddled the kawaii tranny with love at the revelation of his new position.

"HOW THE HELL DID ~~!" Sam was shone the HOLY GRAIL of designs as she flipped through the numerous sketches that had been left on the couch. Coats, dresses, pants, skirts, any and all articles clothing from Danny's view redone to fit the next modern era.

"Bruh, you got skillz." Tucker acclaimed. "As he joined Sam in her gazing. Wait a beat—! Is that me?! " A blush would be an understatement to look on his bestie's face. Sam finally took a second glance at the designs only to make the same discovery. The models were people they knew, even Lancer had a role in the designs. Her set was the Gothic area and featured mainly black and purple, Tucker was based in the earth tones but the kicker... Was Vlad's. Blacks, reds, a redesign of his ghost suit and all. The two looked to their homie only to find him turned around muttering under his breath.

"Dude, quit tryin to hide it..."

"FINE! I LIKE THE RICH-CRAZY-POMPOUS IDIOTA!" Tucker chuckled at his homie."Ohhh yeah... I also NEED a vice prez and CCO. Conoscere qualcuno?" This lead to a full argument of who was really Danny's right hand man . (Know anybody?)

FLIGHT'S END- Milan, Italy Noon

The plane touched down in a lone field with a narrow airstrip, Vlad's personal hanger where another limousine awaited everybody. Sadly to Vlad's chagrin he had to setup the ride where the teens were riding up front and the adults were in the back. He had to wait a bit till he saw his darling again; Maddie noticed his downtrodden mood and tentatively tried to strike up conversation.

"Sooo... What are we going to do while in Italy?" Vlad shrugged, his plan involved being with Daniel and enjoying the Italian sites while just giving everybody else five g's to go do whatever. Maddie was lost, usual Vlad was making perverted comments towards her while throwing shade to Jack but now he was quiet.

"V-MAN!" Jack chimed. "Thanks for this. I can't wait to hunt Italian spooks and drink till I'm sick. " The loud jumpsuit clad man then rambled about what he would do in Italy, the billionaire just scoffed in disgust, but thought over the 'Italian Spook' part as his thoughts drifted to Fantasma aka Daniel who was on the other side of the partition. That adorable baby face, what makeup products could do it justice. Who was he kidding, his skin was a fabulously flawless and porclein, he couldn't believe he used to leave bruises of hate on it... He hoped by the end of the trip it'd be covered in marks of love. His mind became flooded in dirty daydreams as he went over the things he'd do if he ever bedded the sweet little ghost. BAD PLASMIUS!

"Vlad your nose is bleeding!"

"креп!" (Crepe!)

The drive to the hotel was long and boring but all Vlad could do was listen to the chaos happening on the other side of the partition as the teens went at it over what they do once at the hotel. Speaking of.

"No! I wanna go to the Chanel store! "

"Danny, NO! "

"Yo! We gotta hit up all the nightclubs!"

"As long we go to a jazz bar I'm chill. " By one they were at the hotel, the Hampton Inn– Italia. Bell-hops came out and took their bags #theyhadhellatroublewithjacks, the others ran in but Danny decided to hang back and wait for his benefactor who at the moment was having a phone call. After the powerful man had handled whatever business he needed, the ghouliscious darling shimmed over and leaned against him. Vlad listened to the beat of the song and instantly recognised it.

"Daft Punk, my dear badger?" Said badger nodded and kept dancing. "Aren't you a little bit too young to know of them?"

"So says the rich guy courting me... " Danny chimed. "Plus Random Access Memories is a chill album."

"Why are you so darn cute?"

"Because, I'm awesome." Danny countered as he spun around.

"I need your help, my pet... " Vlad chimed as he silently helped the darling twirl.

"What's up?"

"There's a Gala happening tonight and I need my infamous translator aka YOU to accompany me." Azure meet sapphire as the younger of the two thought over the few dates they had had. So far none pertained to any big business deals or plans the billionaire had to carry out, Danny sighed.

"Dude, if you keep using the same cheesy excuse to get my attention, you're gonna fail hard. Just ask me out. "

"I'm serious, Daniel. " Vlad tried as they walked in to the hotel. "A few of my clients are interested in the new designer I hired. Ice blue eyes, white hair, nice smile... Знаю ее?" (Know her?)

"Non si può essere seri?" (You can't be serious?)

That evening everything was cool, the party of seven had dinner in the hotel's restaurant which in itself was probably a bad idea— BUFFET STYLE. Jack and Tucker threw DOWN! They went H.A.M. on that buffet, it took Vlad and Danny using a bit of their ghost strength plus Maddie's begging to get the two away from the haven of Italian food. The restaurant staff threw the party a pointed glare at which Vlad had to write a nice check to cover the damage— $2,867.53 dollars. Sam only got a Caesar salad with bread and called it a day while Jazz had some Alfredo and chicken same for Maddie. All Vlad did was sip some vodka but, the billionaire noticed something about his doll that irked him to no end, the princess was a small eater. He barely ate at home even when the man sent gift baskets instead of full course catering orders. All that sat on the doll's plate was a small serving of linguine with a small side of churros. VLAD WAS NOT HAVING IT! He went to the buffet and retrieved a big plate of carbarnera only... He placed it in front of Daniel. Danny started to reject but the look of concern in his suitor's eyes told him to just accept it. Jazz was still weary of the man but kept it to herself even giving him an appreciative nod when he silently got Danny to eat, same for Tucker and Sam. The party ate in silence.

Maddie was astonished, for months she has been trying to get Danny to eat more than his tiny proportions only for her husband's creepy best friend to accomplish it in mere seconds. She watched him sip his vodka then directed her attention to her son who was a bouncing mess in his seat– enjoying the food. She then saw him pull out a book and pass it to Sam.

"No animal furs. " She ordered. Danny slightly pouted at this. "Expensive and bad for the environment, babe. Not doing it."

"Expensive means bigger profit margin." Tucker chimed while going in on his third plate. Sam held up her pointer finger and gave him a look.

"Shut up, you malevolent carnivore ."

"Meat is for the SOUL. " The geek countered. "Damn, I forgot. You ain't got one. " At this Sam strangled him playfully while Danny and Jazz laughed.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" Tucker called out. Vlad snickered while Danny passed the book to him. Maddie noticed the way he was gentle with her son and the book whatever was in it had the two on better terms than when they first met.

"May I see?" She finally asked. Danny gave her a confused look but nonetheless had the book passed down to her. Jack ATTEMPTED to touch it only to receive a swift slap to the hand from his son who pointed at his stained fingers. "DANNY! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEARN TO DRAW LIKE THIS?!" He shrugged and ate his pasta with glee.

"Whelp, since the gho~ CAT is out the bag. Vlad gave me a —!"

"GHOST! "

TIMESKIP OF LUXURY COURTESY OF GUCCI– 8 PM

After dinner came to close which here means VLAD having to write another check for more property damage for the hotel— $46,365.98 dollars— after Jack blasted a hole in the wall— DON'T ASK! Everyone went to their rooms to chill or in Vlad's case prep for a meeting same for Danny. Masters had the penthouse suite which was one whole floor while everyone else was a floor below him with their own rooms yet Jack and Maddie shared. As of current, Danny was shifting back into Fantasma for an extravagant evening with her billionaire. Light blue lipstick with a dash of silver, neon green eye shadow with purple eyeliner. Glittered perfume dusted her skin while silver and diamond bangles adorned her arms, she wore another Vera Wang only this time it showed off her back and belly. It was black with a diamond studded collar with a slit right down the middle of the dress stopping at the belly button, it hugged her curves and had another slit on the right side, it came with a cute black clutch purse that was covered in more diamonds. She put on a chill black fur vest plus her green open-toed stilettos allowed her to show off the fierce pedicure she'd gotten a day back in the states. She snagged her sketchbook and headed out the door and was halfway to the elevator when.

"DANNY!" Jazz had come out her room to head for the hotel nail salon but her eyes caught the ghoul pixie red handed. Fantasma stopped in her tracks and cursed her ill luck, she turned to address her sister.

"Sí, Jasmine?"

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed as she stomped toward the deviant goddess. Fantasma rolled her eyes and waited for Jazz to start ranting, her thoughts were ridden with parties and glam as the psychologist went in on her. Ghost powers equal Manipulation rights. She waved her hands over Jazz's head working her powers, her sister's mind and her hands glowed green and blue as energy was exchanged.

"You saw nothing... "

"I-I saw-saw nothing. "

"You'll return to your room and ~~~! Maledetto, what do genius people do for fun? READ! Sí, read! "

"I'll return to my room and READ!"

"Now go! "

"I'm going." Jazz followed the command like it was natural, Fantasma giggled like the evil little princess she was and danced till—!

"Ahem."

VLAD... Had seen it all. At this rate, he was done. He watched his little badger hynotize her older sister and giggle like the gorgeous villainess she was and could be. He had come down to get her so they could head for the Gala only he saw the two were having a confrontation. He was going to intervene till he saw it happen: Fantasma warp Jazz's thoughts like pudding for her own benefit.

"Ahem." The revenant pixie turned and shivered as Vlad sped over to her and captured her lips in one hell of a kiss. He wrapped an arm around the slim and fabulous waist and pulled the ghastly diva close deepening the kiss. They were making out till Masters' hand slipped a little too low and his kisses slithered a little too close to DANNY'S Adam's apple.

"Hey! Hey!" He warned while pushing at the vampiric businessman. "Calm ya dick, Dracula. I feel it on my dress. Let's go."

TIMESKIP OF FABULOUSNESS COURTESY OF THE GREAT GATSBY 9:30 PM

The drive to the gala was one of pure restraint, Plasmius was going crazy inside the cause... The gorgeous ghoul tranny who sat beside him and stared out the window. Her curves were perfect, her slim stomach exposed with its regal set of small abs and elegant while her slender and petite back had the villain hyperventilating in his mind. It SEVERELY did not help, her dress accidently exposed a bit of her lime green thong from the way she was seated. Vlad had to play with his phone to take his mind off the seductive creature that sat across from him. OH WHAT THE HELL?! A hickey or two wouldn't hurt, right? He moved in, relishing in the shiver he earned as his kisses meet the porclein skin, he let loose a devious chuckle when her back arched.

"VLAD, you being nasty! " She yelled but he continued to kiss her back in patterns. "Hey! Perverted bastardo! We got a gala to be at in ten minutes."

"That's all I need..." He chimed back. "To do a world of things to you. " Damn, he was good with words, the ghouliscious princess was awestruck at the dirty word-play and couldn't respond. Vlad finally managed to get her to turn her head and kiss while sliding a hand in her dress to grope the booty... GOT HER! He pulled the pixie to his lap facing him and they made out, his hand danced along her back while the other one—!

"OW!" Popped her thong. "That hurt, you jerk bastardo!"

Sadly Vlad didn't get his way in the limo #savedbythebell, his phone rang he growled at the interruption to his fun but handled his biz. Fantasma dashed back to her side of the car and crossed her arms thankfully by the time the call ended they were at the Gala; it was 10 pm. Vlad got out first from on the left then retrieved his darling from the right side. The second her heel touched down, the paparazzi went mad with photos and questions. Was it a new girl? Was she a model? How'd she land Masters? Dating? Engagement? Marriage? Any and all questions were asked with shallow splendor and it only got worse... When Fantasma Ragazzo appeared on his arm. Said ghoul cutie did her best to hide the sketchbook from view but painfully failed miserably. Her fear of dropping it or losing it became apparent as the paparazzi closed in on them as they strutted down the red carpet. Vlad took it from her and put it in his expansive jacket pocket. This soothed the pixie and they went in.

It was... A Fashion Show for the 2016 line of Iviana Coutour. Fantasma's eyes were lit like stars at the revelation, a chance to run with the big dogs of the day. All thanks to the guy she used to slam into a building for fun, said guy escorted her to get seat lightly which was on the front row. The bright lights would be a pain in the ass to deal with but totally worth it. The show started ten minutes later after all the patrons had been seated; Vlad and his bae shared a quick kiss then the show was on.

Models strutted up and down the runway in poker faced splendor. The outfits they wore intrigued Fantasma to no end, luckily the doll had bought a spare notebook to take notes in which she wrote commentary on each outfit. Vlad was barely paying attention to the show he was subtly enjoying the doll next to him write notes on all the glitz and glam, such a sweet little investment. Some of the notes were harsh while others were decent; she mainly took note of the fabrics and their alternatives. By the end of it all, Fantasma wrote this by the last design:

"All the FRICKIN designs require heavy and mass expensive fabrics that have little to no benefit. The patterns didn't even fit the fabrics they were imprinted on. LIKE SERIOUSLY! WHO PUTS FLORAL PRINT ON WOOL?! Well maybe Mrs. Manson but that's another story. Total FLOP FEST, 3-4 months tops before bust. THIS CHICK IS SO NOT FIRE."

Vlad was dying, his date gave him a confused eyebrow quirk but then remembered he was her crazy fruitloop and let it be. The lights came back on after the last model had exited to the back and the patrons dissipated to head for the after-party. The villain was still a snickering mess as the two followed the other socialites Fantasma was lost to his laughing fit but finally.

"What the hell is up with you? " She ordered with crossed arms. Vlad put a finger up to give him a minute as he still laughed his ass off at her commentary. In the end he kissed her forehead and held up her second notebook, her face was priceless as it lit like a firework. It finally dawned on her what had him laughing for the past seven minutes. She took her notebook back and they went in.

Total pompous rich people fest! All that happened was the billionaire had the doll interpret some data and explain some customs but other than she was free to roam— yet Vlad did have her in view 85% of the time. Fantasma didn't do anything but chill yet she was a bit thirsty; she sat down and looked over her notes and designs when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned only to find...

"Fanculo." She muttered.

"Fantasma Ragazzo. Right? " It was a reporter and one Danny knew well, Brittany Glamrite– Amity's resident go-to girl on the latest celebrity fashion and gossip. WHAT THE FRICK FRACK WAS SHE WAS DOING IN ITALY?! When you ask for an answer God will send it: Paulina came round the corner but when she caught sight of Fantasma her lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Hola, FANTASMA Ragazzo." She chimed darkly. The Pixie's eyes flashed green to which Paulina backed away a bit in fear. During this moment Brittany had taken a seat next to Fantasma and pulled out her laptop.

"So. Fan~tas~ma. Such a cute name. What's the 411 on you and Mayor Masters?"

"Che?" The cutie chimed with a cock of her head (what)?

"Like~! What's it like being his girl? " So many things went through her head at this point. The fact she was really a middle-class transexual, sixteen year old male who was a dating a forty-seven year old billionaire villain. Then the fact she was smothered in thousands of dollars worth of diamonds from aforementioned billionaire, speaking of where was that jerk bastardo so he could come save her?! Another thing, this chick was associated with her arch-nemesis of high school, if she let the wrong thing slip out while talking to the infamous reporter Masters would have her head. And to top it ALL off she was the infamous DANNY PHANTOM- the local superhero.

"It is moi nice, sí. He treats me~ right. " Brittany glared daggers at the Italiana looking for a lie in her eyes which roamed around searching for her lover. She wanted the dirt and scandal of their relationship, why else would she hook up with Paulina for a trip to Italy? AMITY'S IT couple was here! She had to take them on!

"Come on, Fantasma! Like~ Gimme the GOODS!" She lightly pushed the doll who hid her annoyance behind a fake grin. "Like what are you two doing later?" Paulina sipped her wine in hatred of the tranny who sat beside Brittany. She was going to blow the whistle till she saw something better... Fantasma's design book.

"You'd know what'd be great?" She chimed. "If she showed us her book there. " Brittany perked and immediately dashed for it only for a hand to shoot out and snatch it up, a familiar jeweled hand with a platinum ring... Vlad Masters. Fantasma perked like a star at her savior but sipped her wine in silence.

"My darling, what have you been up to?" He stole a long and slow passionate kiss right in front of the two onlookers. After it broke off, the pixie was a dizzy and electrified mess. She had to blink a few times to get coherent again. "Danish, you taste ever so sweet." Paulina scoffed and ran away while Brittany typed at the speed of light. There was no touching the princess now, she was with Masters as in if anything happened to her and it came back to Paulina she was doomed.

"Ciao, Sindaco Masters." The ghastly diva chimed. "This nice girl was just giving me an interview. About~ Us. " Vlad glanced at the girl who typed away on her laptop then gave his little badger a small glare. Her blue eyes told nothing but the truth: she hadn't said a thing.

"So, Mr. Mayor, Fantasma. What's the next step after the Gala?" The two lovers shared a look, one that read lust and glamour.

"Everything my little badger desires."

TIMESKIP OF SHOPPING COURTESY OF THE HIGH LIFE – The next day

Danny was a flustered mess at all the affection and attention he was given last night. After the after-party his perfect suitor took him to a small upscale jazz bar and they chilled till twelve at which point Vlad had to get the beauty back before someone started poking around. As of now he was digging around for something to wear, something cute but wouldn't attract too much attention. He thought over the limo ride and his blush deepened, he had to give Vlad his props: excellent dirty word-play, gentle yet sinister hands, and... Damn, was a MASTER kisser. The man could have any girl or guy of his choosing yet spent millions of dollars on him of all people, his Little Badger.

By eight, Danny had found his outfit for the day: a pale green crop top with an Indian pattern on it with a fuchsia undershirt, powder blue capris with some yellow toms. Cute yet subtle; he left his room and wandered around for a bit exploring the hotel. Basic awesome stuff: pool, golf, casino, spa and salon but in his wandering he found his fruitloop, hotel bar. He was chilling in a lounge chair reading some paperwork and making notations. His hair made him kinda hard to miss, silver pulled back in to a ponytail with a Versace red ribbon. Using his ghost powers, Danny —!

"Don't even attempt, Daniel. " The man ordered with a smirk. "I sensed you the second you rounded that corner." The cutie pouted but nonetheless hopped in Vlad's lap which may have been a bad idea.

"VLAD? "

"Da?"

"Is that a wad of cash in your pants or are just you happy to see me?" Danny giggled as he saw the billionaire's face flash fifty shades of red at the tease. The man muttered Russian curses under his breath yet worked despite the MAJOR distraction sitting in his arms at the moment. After twenty minutes of watching Plasmius work with documents and his phone's calculator, Danny was bored, he yawned... SMOOCH! Vlad stole a long kiss that took the darling's breath away. After it was over, the little princess was disoriented to which Vlad chuckled softly.

"Sorry, sweetheart but you're so cute I couldn't help stealing a small one. "

"That WAS SMALL?! I NEARLY DIED! " The pixie whined. "Yet I'm halfway there." Vlad just laughed softly and made the cutie face him.

"So. Since our vacation has officially started... What would you like to do? " Danny squirmed at the question but figured it was best to be honest. They were in Italia, home to the Roman Empire and the fashion capitol of the world. But Vlad had already done so much, the dinners and galas, the clothes and food; he felt as if he was taking advantage of the man. He was gonna lie and say 'Netflix and chill' but Vlad stroked his cheek and kissed his head.

"I told you last night, we could do everything you desire." Another kiss to the head. "And buy it all as well... " Danny whined in deep thought at the billionaire's claim.

"Fanculo! Why is this so hard to choose?!" The pixie squirmed in his seat on the wealthy man who was restraining himself before he lost his mind.

"Let me guess. Chanel." The doll stopped moving, Azure meet Sapphire as the poor ghoul nodded. "Versace." Another nod. "Prada." A confirming blush, Vlad tilted his head in a knowing fashion and chuckled softly. "Lest it be known unto you, I have more money than I know what to do with, more than the papers report. You're not taking advantage of me, I want to spoil you... I enjoy it." The ghoul pixie twittered with a deep blush while Masters KEPT CALM. "A house in Paris, apartment in India, villa in Brazil. Anything you could possibly want."

"Yeah, speaking of. " Danny slapped him upside the head. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with a seventy-six thousand dollar car? Let alone hide it? " Vlad opened his mouth for a comeback but closed it in defeat. His darling had a point: what was he supposed to do with a luxury car he couldn't even drive let alone ride home without someone asking questions.

"I'm a go see if the others are awake okay, fruitloop." The prestigious man tilted his head in understanding. "By the way... I want to go sightseeing."

By noon the others were up and ready to play. Jack and Maddie went out to hunt for ghosts — the others sighed in loving embarrassment while Vlad facepalmed. Everyone else prepped to go on the sightseeing trip; Jazz rode along for a bit till she found a museum to hang in, it was agreed they'd come get her at 8 pm. The leftover party then proceeded to head on a tour through... The Fashion District. Vlad smirked evilly as he watched his darling hyperventilate in his seat.

"Questo ragazzo CAZZO!" (This FUCKING guy)! Danny muttered as he shivered, out the corner of his eye he saw Vlad smirk darkly and blow him a small kiss. Tucker must've saw this too because... Plasmius caught a cup of hot Italian espresso to the crotch. IT TOOK EVERYTHING IN HIS RESOLVE TO HAVE DANIEL AS HIS LOVE NOT TO STRANGLE THE BEAUTIFUL MODEL'S BEST FRIEND. Speaking of said beauty, he slapped Tucker upside the head while Sam strangled the geek in Vlad's stead.

"Well, since my clothes have been 'ruined'." With a villainous ghost glare to aforementioned offender who ducked like he was about to get blasted. "Shall we go shopping?" Sam rolled her eyes but smiled gently when Danny practically started bouncing in his seat. It only got better when the tour— which no one had been really paying attention to for the better part of three hours— ended directly in front of the Versace store. The tranny of the party immediately dashed into the luxurious building, his speed rivaling his ghost flight. Vlad pulled out his checkbook as Sam strolled up beside him.

"What's that for, fucker? "

"Did you not his face? " At his retort, Tucker ran back out and gripped Vlad's shoulders like he was in danger.

"I'M SORRY, I SPLASHED COFFEE ON YOU! BUT I SERIOUSLY NEED YO HELP, MANE! PLEASED! PLEASE! HELP ME! "

"Tucker! " Sam grabbed the geek and cupped his face. "What is wrong?"

"Danny- tranny chaos! He done flipped!" Vlad just chuckled and headed inside. His doll was hype about being treated to the glamorous life, how bad could it be?

On a scale of one to invade Russia in winter how bad was this~~~ DISASTER! IT WAS BAD. In a private dressing room in the back of the store laid a mountain of dresses and stilettos. The dresses were black, grey, blue or green to fit a certain uniform but all were glamed up and smothered in thousands of dollars worth of jewelry. All the billionaire could do was lean in the doorway— in his crisp new suit— and laugh while the two teens searched helplessly for their buried bestie. Vlad was dying, the amusement of it all was too much; the assistants in the store were useless as they slipped all over the floor in their seven inch heels.

"VLAD!" Sam yelled in frustrated rage. "GET OFF YOUR RICH ASS HIGH HORSE AND FRICKIN HELP US! HE'S YOUR~~—BOYFRIEND!" The villainous tycoon perked at the ill used yet endearing terminology and finally decided to help.

"Daniel." At his call, a trail of clothing started to move around scaring the crap out of Tucker. At which he screamed

"OH MY DAMN!" It bumped into several tables and tripped a few Versace workers till finally it worked its way beside Vlad... Pop!

"Ciao." Danny appeared, his face full of baby like innocence and childlike glee. Vlad simply accessed the damage and wrote a check handing it to the nearest Associate. This incident would in turn would lead to the rest of the week...

*SEXY-AWESOME-EPIC-BEAUTIMOUS-PLAYBOY-GORGEOUS-MUSIC-MONTAGE: DAFT PUNK - HIGH LIFE *

The next four days were filled with rapid splendor and fabulous memories. They partied and played like no one's business. Jack struck it big at the hotel casino– $85,471 dollars, they had a giant water fight at the pool— Vlad stole a few underwater kisses and gropes from Daniel. Everybody had a bodacious spa day and got pampered like little kids along with heading to the salon and getting upgrades on their does. But the real fun was the shopping even though Vlad just wanted to spoil Daniel he ended up buying things for everyone. His friends were better guardians than his parents but on the plus side, they went to every lit Fashion shop one could think of. Versace, Armani, GUCCI, Diesel, Chanel, Prada you name it they went; Vlad simply sat on a bench outside the dressing rooms or browsed around till one of the three teens came and got him— usually Tucker. They managed to drag Jasmine out for one of the trips upon which she oogled at several things. Daniel simply had Vlad pay for them and left them in her room with a note saying:

"Mi dispiace for a being a jerky cagna but please at least enjoy yourself at my expense. Ti amo ~Danny"

Vlad even took the teens— minus Jasmine— to some nightclubs. They partied hard but not too hard, can't head back to the hotel with drunk teenagers. Tonight everyone was dressed to kill– Sam with her fierce purple eye shadow and dark forest green lipstick in her new black tube top and Armani miniskirt with black heels covered in Goth jewels, HER HAIR FINALLY DOWN with purple highlights. Tucker in a new Polo shirt with some brown shorts and converse. Even Vlad was decked out for a night on the town- a simple black Armani top with the first few buttons down and some jeans from Diesel with brown dress shoes. But the deal breaker was the tranny on his arm whose face was perfect– baby blue eyeshadow with silver lipstick, a lime green bow adorning her snow white hair. She wore a simple white tube top– to show off her new belly ring with neon green capris and pink stilettos, a silver arm band on her left while a diamond bracelet adorned her right. This team was too fierce to compete with.

"I got a really good question." Sam chimed as they strolled down the Italian back streets looking for night spots. "How come I'm the legit girl of the squad yet you look HELLA better than me? " Fantasma shrugged but giggled at the claim.

"I'm cute like that." The revenant diva countered. Tucker and VLAD were caught between rocks and a HARD place. Why did two FINE gurls have to be walking in front of them? Tucker was bout ready to pounce Sam– everytime her skirt sashayed it revealed a teeny bit of her purple lace panties. While on Vlad's end... DEM JEANS DID THEIR JOB A LITTLE TOO WELL. It took everything IN Tucker NOT wanting to die TO NOT slap Sam's behind and run, but Vlad was downright losing it yet retained his poker face... A Playa is what a Playa does. He released an invisible ghostly double who harassed the cutie as they walked down the street. It started small with kisses to her skin here and there but eventually it got worse with licks and gropes to sensitive areas like her neck and spine. She soon started swatting the air thinking it was bugs but finally she sensed it and it became a ghost problem.

"When I find that little perverted coligne, he's dead. " Fantasma muttered as her hand glowed blue.

"What's wrong? " San chimed.

"Some pervy ghosts keep bothering me. " She crossed her arms when it happened... A HAND CREPT UP HER SHIRT WHILE ANOTHER GROPED HER BEHIND! What makes it really bad the double was suckling lightly on her neck. "Maledetto! I'm supposed to be ON BREAK!" Tucker dared a glance at Plasmius who had poker face but was entirely trying to retain it– he was dying inside, TOTAL LMAO MELTDOWN.

"Bruh..."

After saving Fantasma from the invisible pervert, the team finally found a decent nightclub to hang at, The Stellar. Classy yet chill, perfecto only they instantly grew bored with the deejay— the guy had BAD music taste— plus this one guy had made a crappy song that he kept paying the dude to play over and over so... They tookover. The infamous cutie led the charge, Tucker pushed the deejay out his post and handed FANTASMA a mic while Sam directed the crowd.

"Okay, now that perdenti amateur night is OV~ER! WHO'S READY TO SET THIS PARTY OFF RIGHT?!" The crowd screamed with happiness, Sam gave the signal everything was setup then joined the team on stage. Vlad facepalmed but relaxed in his seat in the VIP lounge waiting for the show to start. Tucker had altered the strobe lights so that people could see and then it happened... VIC: Wobble.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

All the shawtys in the club

(Let me see you just)

Back it up, drop it down

(Let me see you just)

Get low n scrub the grown

(Let me see you just)

Push it up, push it up

(Let me see you just)

The two girls rocked to the beat then the party was on. For those who don't know how to Wobble I shall now list the Instructions. Wave your arms to the right then the left. Cha cha with yo right then cha cha with yo left then cha cha again with yo right then turn to yo left and back it up. Better yet go find the instruction video on YouTube.

Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble (yeah) [x4]

Get in there, yeah, yeah [x4]

Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up [x4]

Vlad was thoroughly entertained, the crew of teens had the club turnt out. He happily sipped his wine till two ghostly supermodel doubles kidnapped him from his area and deposited him right into the fray. He sent a glare to his date who smugly smirked and continued to party, her look said "He had no say in the matter." So he joined, the dance was relatively simple just~ flashy. Tucker then flipped the song to Shakira: Hips Don't Lie.

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Then Sam and Fantasma jumped off stage; the crowd clearly a bit of the floor and the two girls tore it DOWN! Some girls joined them but by the end of it Plasmius and Tucker were ready to SMASH! The party stayed lit till two, by the end of the night, everyone was tired like hell feet sorer then a mug.

After a thirty minute limo ride in which Vlad mildly kidnapped his bae to play in the back, the team arrived back at the hotel. All happy from their night out the third out the whole week, Team Phantom wandered while Vlad returned to his suite. The three strolled in silence till finally Sam spoke.

"Slightly starting to trust him..."

"Trust who? " Danny chimed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Bruh, Masters want the booty. " Tucker teased. "Who do think was playing grab ass with you on the street, tonight? " The tranny pouted. "I don't blame him neither. You got ass for days same goes for you, Sam. " Said Goth stopped in her tracks and turned to face the technogeek with a malignant glare. She stomped over to Tucker with a raised hand but he caught it, yanked her towards him... AND KISSED HER! After the kiss, Sam was dizzy, pissed, lit, her face red like a Mars afternoon. She didn't know what to do or what to say so all that left her lips was.

"You're dead."

"And you're sexy. " Tucker lifted her back up and spun her. "Yo, I been dying to do that since that last time Freak-out? Freak James? ~~!"

"Freakshow." His two besties chimed.

"Yeah, dat fool. Speaking of? We cool, 'cause I ain't spend my five g's yet but I'd like to take you out." Sam blushed deeply and hugged him, Danny simply smirked and yelled...

"THE SHIP HAS SAILED!"

THAT SATURDAY (BEFORE HEADING BACK)

Sam and Tucker went on a sweet little date leaving Danny and his billionaire to do the same. Jazz had given up at this rate in her attempts to keep them apart, it was inevitable. The tycoon was smitten with her little brother and the phan-tabulous babydoll was FEELIN him back. She wanted Danny safe and happy and if being in the arms of his once arch-nemesis was what it took... So-vi-et. But her resolve was not in vain because Maddie had stepped in. She had noticed all the time her son and the billionaire had spent together especially after the night of the 'BIG REVEAL'. It was starting to worry her; half of her was saying Masters was just being a good god-uncle but then she would notice Danny's tiny blushes every time the man came around. Were they... DATING?!

She was walking around the hotel when she caught sight of the two in the hotel's garden. Vlad as usual was sipping some sort of 'alcoholit' beverage while Danny doodled in his sketchbook leaned up against him. She questioned her son's attire which consisted of a tight white halter top– his stomach exposed with red capris and some blue toms covered in various gold bangles and belts. He was a true tranny and loved every minute of it. The protective mother moved in and conducted her espionage.

"Vlad?"

"Да, немного барсук?" (Yes, little badger)?"

"Can you down an ENTIRE bottle of vodka by yourself?" The pompous CEO gave his lover a look that read "Seriously?" but indulged his pet.

"Are you asking this because I'm Russian? "

"Yeah. " Danny chimed rolling on to his back and looking Vlad dead in his face with an innocent smile.

"That's racist."

"But can you?"

"I'm Russian, my dear boy. It's natural." Maddie deduced it as harmless banter but wanted more to analyze but the next thing partly confirmed her fears... Vlad kissing Danny's head in a loving way. Said boy passed his sketchbook to the billionaire who looked it over.

"Why so cheap with the fabrics, little badger?" Vlad asked while refilling his glass. "If these are meant to be in a Bridge store then the fabrics and furs should be real. "

"Nah. A– Sam would hate me to infinity and beyond if a single chinchilla hair is harmed and B... You gotta be mindful of people's of allergens otherwise you'll have a shit ton of lawsuits... Vi Grazie for the job, ya crazy fruitloop."

"Welcome." MADDIE SQUEALED WITH DELIGHT AND RAN OFF... She missed the beautiful and sexy part where Vlad pulled the designer into his lap and made out with him, sketchbook abandoned to the grass till further notice.

That afternoon everyone had lunch together and it amazed Jack and Maddie that Tucker and Sam had hooked up— who would've thought? The two had spent their day at a chill coffee place and reminiscing on old times plus had gone to an art museum. Sam was a mess at how much attention Tucker was giving her now she knew how Danny felt with his suitor all day. The technogeek was sweet and adorkable with added bonus of making a killer mix tape in a flash. On everyone else's end of things: Jack had spent the days of past chilling and striking it big in the casino plus heading out to the best Italian restaurants along with Maddie. Jazz had spent her day strolling but by the end of it all... Everything was chill. Maddie had been staring at her son lovingly since the dinner started ready to spill the beans on his new title. Aforementioned tranny was eating a parfeit, whip cream all over his kawaii baby face which was making Vlad hunger with severe lust. Maddie couldn't take it anymore.

"I propose a toast." She chimed. "To Danny and his NEW JOB! "

"CHE? " He whined with whip cream all over his face.

"You know? With VLAD? The designing and clothing? It all makes sense now. " Jazz gave her brother a look that read 'We need to talk' to which he nervously smiled and shrugged. Vlad just continued sipping on his vodka but a tiny smirk lined his face, Sam and Tucker only shrugged while Jack strode over and gave his son a 'light' slap on the back. The malicious tycoon nearly broke his glass watching that happen but calmed himself remembering he owed Jack his life in trade for the Italian on his arm.

"Can't believe you landed a job working for the V-MAN." the boisterous hunter cheered. "What have you got him doing, Vladdy?"

"I'm expanding into the fashion industry." Vlad simply proclaimed and poured some more vodka.

"And DANNY does WHAT for you? " Jazz asked in a sharp tone. She was not too happy about the situation as a whole but this got her gears churning. She cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. Masters gave her a soft but villainous smile but answered her question.

"He's my new President of Teen Apparel is that wrong, Jasmine?"

"Ohhon~ You have no idea..." The two geniuses had a stare down of ideals and wit with a sharp under bite of hate for each other. Danny couldn't take it, one wrong move or word from either of them and everyone's ass was about to be on the line. And besides... He used to be on the receiving end of that glare, Jazz had no real clue who she was really dealing with. Vlad could ruin her with the snap of his fingers if he so choosed; supernatural powers plus hella money equal ONE POWERFUL BAD GUY. He had to diffuse the tension fast.

"HEY! HEY! Chill out!" He ordered. "I just design clothes and stuff, no biggie," His suitor took care and acknowledged his tone, translation: Do not fuck my sister over or I will fuck you up, my good sir. "Good thing we're in ITALIA so I can get more inspiration for my designs. Yet we're still covering whose in charge of what."

"AGAIN! I'M YO VP but what about the first show?" Asked Tucker. "It gotta be lit. Dibs on the music called it. "

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Sam replied. "Only I'm doing the menu."

"NO!/ NYET!"

FINAL NIGHT IN ITALY

Being this was their last night in Italy, Masters took everyone out for a night on the town. The teens practically had to beg Jack and Maddie to lose their jumpsuits for the night and wear something normal, even Jazz had begged a bit. Eventually the two were dressed suitably for a night out; Maddie in a nice blue dress with a brown purse and heels— courtesy of Jazz— while Jack was LITERALLY FORCED into a nice orange Polo shirt and brown slacks and dress shoes... NEVER! Disagree with a designer's choice as in Danny went a bit crazy on him when he said that Polo was for sissies— Vlad was in heaven. Aforementioned tranny wore a green black halter top with pale green capris plus blue open-toed stilettos with platinum bangles. While HER sister simply rocked a strapless dress with flats; Sam– purple tube top with a green miniskirt and black heels. TUCKER– GUCCI DOWN TO THE SOCKS. Vlad called it a day with a simple black Armani shirt and jeans with dress shoes.

After a bit of random strolling, they finally found a spot to chill at, Flavio's– a upscale nightclub. The basics happened, Jack and Maddie busting out dance moves that hadn't been in style since the 80s, the teens plus one billionaire groaning in embarrassment, and one infamous cutie halfa fixing it. Fantasma was back and had the club gone having requested something everybody could dance to: R Kelly- Love Slide.

snap in the name of love (im gonna) snap in the name of love

(them im gonna) clap in the name of love (oh yeah) clap in the name of love

(im gonna step) step in the name of love (whoooh),

step in the name of love (in the name of love)

groove in the name of love, groove in the name of love

Jazz snagged a cute blonde Italian boy while Sam and Tucker managed to NOT step on each others feet. Maddie and Jack had to stumble a bit but got the hang of it while Vlad danced with his glamorous lady KILLED IT. A crowd soon formed around the two as they tore up the dance floor easily— hey, where did Danny go? After a while things cooled down and everyone took a seat. Jack and Maddie chilled in the private area reserved for the party. Sam and Tucker ran off while Jazz talked with her Italian about the arts. The only oddity was Fantasma who at the moment was in a hard spot. She was at the bar and some guy was in her ear about how good he was in bed, her eyes wandered around searching for her suitor. Ol'boy in her ear was lost to her discomfort and boredom with him, where the frick frack was Vlad?! Which here translates to "VAMPIRE GHOST IN ITALY". The old man was grubbing in an alleyway not to far from the club on some poor ghost. Meanwhile with DANNY aka FANTASMA, the doll was done; her head started to hurt and the guy in her ear became a pure blur. Luckily, Jazz had seen the poor ghoul pixie waver and rescued her from the guy, whom of which growled at her for stealing his chance at some free sex.

LATER THAT NIGHT– 10 pm

After a week of shopping sprees, parties, and plenty of selfies the Italian trip had come to a close. Everyone headed back to the hotel around nine; Vlad HAPPILY carried Danny back— the small whines the kawaii tranny let loose were an added bonus. They made it back and Vlad deposited Daniel in his room, Jazz keeping stern watch by the door.

"Why so high strung, Jasmine?" He mocked.

"Gee, let me think. You're a TOTAL creeper as well as HIS arch-nemesis for the better part of three years. Need I recall a few months ago you broke his arm in a fairly heated fight. Plus my baby bro~ excuse, sister is knocked out and vulnerable to any and all pervs. See where I'm going with this? " Vlad gave her a skeptical look and cocked his eyebrow.

"As so kindly put by your little brother slash sister: the past is the past..." He strolled over to her. "And I'm a gentleman, dear girl... Her wish is my command." At that he floated up to his room, leaving Jazz to deal with Danny who was still clothed. As she was taking off his jewels the doll started talking.

"What have I told you?" He muttered sleepily.

"About what, Danny?"

"Pickin and choosin yo battles?" She looked to the slumbering doll to see him staring at her with hazy eyes, his words struck hard. "Granted, he has issues but~~ He's my fruitloop."

"Danny~ I'm not interested in the fact this~~ relationship you two have is illegal." She replied with tears lacing her teal eyes. "I'm on the fact that up until now, I've watched you come home banged up and torn from numerous fights. Half of them WITH Plasmius or in some way related to some scheme he cooked up to hurt dad or YOU. HELL! When Sam and Tucker aren't there, it's me wrapping you up from head to toe in gauze. WHAT IF HE HURTS YOU? FEELINGS AND ALL. " Danny sat up and stroked her cheek with a manicured nail.

"Then I'll kill him." Jazz looked into his eyes and saw nothing but calmness and love. "He knows the damage I can do... I think it's finally sunk into his head that if he hurts me anymore I'll kill him. I have the powers and skills to do it," Jazz studied his eyes only to find.. HER. The phantom model who was to blame for this mess, Fantasma Ragazzo. "I'm fine, Jasmine. You've already done so much now so do me a flavor and get some sleep, per favore."

"Okay, baby sis." They hugged then Jazz left for bed.

AROUND MIDNIGHT– LE SEXY TIME

Danny was sound asleep ~ he was in hell. His body was on fire, every nerve in him was screaming like it was lit aflame. He rolled to the left and the sheets felt like lightening, rolled to the right and the comforter was like blazing sandpaper. SHE needed touch and needed it bad; she had been feeling off since the club. Her head reeled like it had transcended but was submissive to all irrational. Her lower body was literally demanding attention while her stomach became littered in knots. He shifted into her and floated up to see a certain billionaire villain.

After returning Daniel to his suite and the confrontation with Jasmine, Vlad sat in his bed reviewing documents and thinking over the teen psychologist words. Did he really deserve, Daniel? The two used to fight like cats and dogs but now he was obsessed with him. He was used to the boy cracking on his age plus taunting him about his slight love for Maddie upon which they'd beat the living hell out of each other. Plus the two were the only ones of their kind– halfas as so coined of them in the Ghost Zone. The boy was the only one who could relate to him on that plane of life: surrounded by many but alone in the end. Daniel was fabulous and gorgeous, when unprovoked he proved sweet and actually quite charming everything Vlad looked for in a lover. He shivered at the thought of leaving another mark of hatred on the boy's silk skin; all those months of scheming and obsession blocked his view of true happiness... He wanted Daniel and wanted him badly. After accessing his company was in order and any and all possible issues had been nipped in the bud, he decided to call it a night.

Around midnight Vlad was fast asleep in his penthouse suite, his mind filled with calculations for later business deals. It wasn't even thirty minutes into his lifeless sleep he felt— strange. His dreams were consuming him, said dreams were of him making love to a certain ghostly babydoll and ravishing him till he screamed to the heavens for mercy. At first he was fine but then the dream shifted to a gorgeous silk red room; the touches all became real, the scents intoxicating, the whimpers prevalent. Something screamed at the tyrant to WAKE UP... DANIEL WAS IN FANTASMA MODE STRADDLING HIS LAP! All mental restraint to NOT take her right there was tossed out the window! He looked around only to find the dreamscape phasing in and out of reality. The ghastly pixie was trying her best to hold the illusion together but Vlad's keen mind fought back. Sapphire challenged azure as the two became locked in a heated stare down... POW! The pixie cheated and crashed her lips into his for a powerful kiss; the villainous billionaire let her have her way and played along. They rocked and made out; his hands ran along her sides only to reach her booty and cop a good feel. He found the latches that held her suit's black train in place then tossed it away to the floor. Soon they needed to breath but Vlad was hungry so... He bit her shoulder, causing her to cry out. He laughed darkly at her whimper then licked her ear causing a tremor of fear to course through his princess.

"Привет, красавица . Why so eager? " (Hello, beautiful)

"Non lo so... I-I need~~ touch. " Vlad didn't need to be told twice... (I don't know).

He took it slow so the doll could get used the the sensual touches and feels. He kissed her skin and lightly tugged her hair to expose her regal neck; nipping and coating it in hickies that would be a hell to cover in the morning. Taking special care to suck on the base and Adam's apple. He was marking the poor ghoul cutie, letting all know she belonged to him and only him. She was his sweet little princess and no one was to harm her; his lust was lit like a wolf as he marked her skin with love. He gently felt and groped her up— studying her reactions and sounds, the make out session took all of thirty minutes but he wanted more. He went for the bow but~

"Ay! " Fantasma was given a firm smack to the ass to which Vlad smirked evilly when she shivered in his hold. He turned Fantasma around so her back was to him, he slowly unzipped her suit relishing in the whimper he earned along with the shiver. He went in with plenty of kisses leaving a pattern of seductive code but soon the kisses turned to licks and bites to which he earned yelps and curses in Italian. He licked from the swell of her back to her hairline then removed the elegant suit— the one she stole his heart in. Her lace green thong only added to his lustful madness but being a 'gentle'man, he kindly pulled them down and tossed them on them on the floor. Now that she was fully naked... He was about to have some fun.

One hand massaged while the mouth sucked; the doll was a mess at the feels coursing through her— when your worst enemy has the hands of a sex god. MASTERS was a MASTER in the ecstasy ring of sex; finessing the most sensitive spots on his princess to ensure maximum pleasure while sucking on her bare chest. Vlad was in pure vampiric bliss, it wasn't until he bit her shoulder and squeezed her ass he got a true reaction... She screamed. THE ROOM GOT HIT WITH A GHOSTLY WAIL. It hurt deeply but was worth her gorgeous tear stained face, he shushed her and kissed her gently.

"Успокойся, моя милая принцесса." (Calm down, my sweet princess). "

"THAT HURT, YOU COGLIONE!" (FUCKER. )

"I'm sorry but a монстр is what he does. " At that Fantasma was tossed upon the bed, her eyes locked with Masters only to find his alternating between a villainous red and a seductive purple (monster). His lips captured hers in one hell of a kiss, one hand held Fantasma's hands above her head while the other caressed her sides and ass.

"Ты так чертовски красива, Даниил. Fantasma. Так мило. Безумно красивая. " He panted in between menstruations; he kissed and licked adorning in the whimpers and squeals of pleasure he coaxed from his darling (You're so damn beautiful, Daniel. Fantasma. So sweet. Gorgeous).

"Я был слеп к вашей совершенства до сих пор. Прости меня." (I was blind to your perfection till now. Forgive me. )

"Not a clue what the hell you're saying, ciclo della frutta."(fruitloop). Even during sex the ghouliscious halfa was a sassy slay queen, Vlad chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Just be quiet and let me work."

He then went to work, butterfly kisses to her abdomen while her lower part was attended to with care. Slow pumps that increased in speed, her ghostly screams rocking the room as he sucked on her most sensitive spots— she came all over his hand. Eventually Vlad flipped her over, she squealed and tried to slip up under the blanket at which point the villain summoned a double who held her hostage against his toned chest while he searched for lube. The double kept the Italiana occupied by kissing her and playing with her soft hair; it turned into a tug of seductive war as both the double and Vlad fought for the cutie's affection. The double tugged her and bathed her with kisses and hickies to her neck and back while Vlad did the same only to her thighs, she attempted to close them but he held them apart tightly... He bit her. THE SCREAM WAS HELLA LOUD. The double disappeared but Plasmius remained to finish his job; hands above her head while getting kissed with passion when she felt it... The first finger.

The pixie was in pain and heaven at the same time as her lover prepped her to precision. After she adjusted to the feeling, it felt good but when the second one entered she scratched Vlad's back– deeply– with her manicured stilettos; said monster growled in appreciation– masochist. It eventually felt even better with two fingers scissoring her and soon she was helping by bouncing on them but when the third finger came in... WAIL. Right in Vlad's face– his ears were going to be a bit shot later.

"Your damn fingers are troppo grande." (too big.)

"Get ready for something bigger." At that she went quiet, a zipper was undone and some shuffling around was heard before she felt something press against her backside.

"I wanna see!" Fantasma- Danny proclaimed, the villian smirked but showed her all of his package... Can we say Prussian 5 metres? Or Hungarian?

"Cos'è queeeeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooooo?! " (WHAT IS THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!) Vlad chuckled darkly— all of his previous lovers had said that but this was the best reaction he's ever gotten. The pixie was horrifically awestruck– it was a massive dick; she even poked it. She muttered unintelligibly as she poked the~~ BEAST! That was about to invade her vital regions; Vlad eventually grew bored with her wonderment and pulled her into his lap. He undid his ponytail so his hair framed his face loosely; he gave his princess a dark smirk to which she gulped.

"It's not gonna fit. " She whined as she felt her butt being pried apart.

"I'll make it fit." He was right, he did make it fit with a lot of screaming, cursing and crying involved on his doll's end of things. He was in all the way to the hilt but gave her a chance to adjust. The stars of orgasm were already in her eyes– from the way she was positioned on his lap plus with how big he was, his member was directly on her spot. Once the feeling of being full set in, the darling gave him a tiny nod to move... He did.

She gripped his shoulders as he bucked into her, she helped by slightly bouncing to meet him halfway. The stars in her eyes were lit like mad as her billionaire fucked her senseless. They went steady for a good hour or so till Fantasma came between the two of them, he came a few thrusts later; Vlad smirked but licked and kissed her– cleaning her up for round two. Her face was priceless– tear stained, her eye liner faded into a black stream of ecstasy. Her body had Masters lit with lust for more– covered in his predatorial love marks that showed she was his, his sweet little Italiana. He laid her out then went in; the pixie was GONE! She screamed and wailed, her cries blasting and knocking several things out of place. She scratched up his back like a lithe lioness, mauling him to ensure the marks stay. The more he gave the louder she got so to occupy her mouth and avoid excess damage to anything else he put a few fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Хорошо, немного барсук." (Good, little badger.) He kissed all over her face. "So sweet." He went in for a while more but the final thrust into his darling had her gone. HER GHOSTLY SCREAMS KNOCKED EVERYTHING OUT OF ORDER then... She passed out.

THE MORNING AFTER- 6 AM

Danny... Was sore. He lay in the soft canopy bed reliving all his memories from last night, translation: he had slept with the villainous tycoon who had been giving him hell for the past three years and... He liked it. He stared at the canopy which for some reason had a giant hole in it, he could see straight to the ceiling which for another reason had circular burn marks. He couldn't really piece together his end of the sexing but knew, Vlad was a damn king at it. Aforementioned tyrant was in the shower– cleaning up all evidence of what happened. Danny lay in the log position his body cursing at him not to move but alas he couldn't help it, he sat up— his lower back hollering in pain. He looked around and blanched at everything, the room was a disaster area: the sheets covered in jizz, mirror shattered plus all other glassware— flowers strewn about, clothes everywhere. At this moment Plasmius choose to make his appearance and stood in the doorway to the bathroom, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Fuck me running..." Danny mused aloud.

"Gladly." The revenant doll looked to the bathroom and pouted in embarrassment and anger at the smug fucker who took his virginity.

"What happened to the room? "

"Oh. That..." Vlad summed. "SOMEONE. Is very~ audible when they're making love." The flush got deeper as it came back to him how loud he was. He looked down at himself only to find he was littered in love bites and hickies. Some made patterns others were reminiscent of wolf bites while on his sides laid light purple bruises— from when SOMEONE gripped his waist too tightly.

"Che cazzo?! Ya crazy vampire fruitloop!" Danny whined as he covered himself. Vlad grinned like the dark king he was and wandered over to the bed, he then stole a long and slow passionate kiss from the startled cutie. After it was over he rubbed circles on his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"I simply gave you what you asked for, darling. " Said darling blushed and dove under the blankets making Vlad laugh softly. "You might want to go get dressed, my dear badger...We have a flight to catch."

"Mi ami, Vlad?" (Do you love me, Vlad)?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" The billionaire gave the doll a shocked look then softly smiled. He knew the question was coming and finally after weeks of searching for a true answer, he could honestly answer it with joy in his heart. He pulled the pixie from under the blanket and held him tight against his chest.

"Years of schemes and plots to kill you only to end up loving you..." He nuzzled Danny's shoulder. "I can honestly say that I do... " Danny sighed in content and cuddled back. "Plus," Seductive evil bastardo mode activated:

"You look absolutely ravishing in that black suit."

"Is that a bunched up towel or you just happy to see me?"

THAT AFTERNOON– AIRPORT

Sam and Tucker were lost, their bestie was covered head to toe like an Iraqi housewife. He looked like a snobby old rich lady only he was blushing like mad. He wore a grey head scarf with brown sunglasses- Chanel , a red and black crop top only it had a long sleeved black undershirt plus gloves to match with grey skinny jeans and black booties— a last minute outfit on Vlad's behalf. They were in the waiting area trying to figure out when the plane would come, Jazz had went to find a snack same for the others of the missing party. Sam was lost to her bestie's reasoning for the outfit so in the end.

"Danny?" The scarf-bound tranny looked to her. "Why in the hell are you wearing that? It's like eighty degrees in here. WITHOUT air-conditioning." He shrugged and went back to playing with his tablet which Tucker was dying to touch but then something else caught the geek's eye. A little of Danny's stomach had peeked out from underneath his undershirt and just when Tucker had thought he lost his mind he figured it out... A stone cold bruise on his homie's left side.

"Oh my damn..." He whispered out as he covered his mouth.

"What's with you?" Sam asked with a hand on her hip; he pointed at Danny's side with a quivering finger and that's where Sam directed her attention, she gasped.

"Danny."

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

"What is what? "

"THAT~~ Mark. On your side." In that instant, the halfa finally registered the breeze on his lower back and pulled his shirt down. Before he could notice let alone react Tucker had snatched the scarf away... Revealing all evidence of last night: his neck and collar bone ravished in hickies and love bites.

Sam blanched while Tucker literally stood and paced in panic, Danny snatched his scarf back and re-wrapped it quickly in anger and embarrassment. He took off his glasses and glared at his adopted sister and brother.

"Bruh... " Started Tucker. "Please tell me. YOU DID NOT. LET HIM. SMASH. " Danny cringed but admitted to his EPIC fail by pulling down a bit of his shirt, more hickies— some red, others purple, some a very dangerous shade of blue. His ghostly bode was trying its hardest to heal the stained spots but the vampire had sucked all the air away from them. Sam sat by him in haste and hugged him.

"You DIDN'T?!" Danny nodded nervously and covered up again. "D-did he come on to you? Other way around?!"

"Other way around. Mi è stato acceso ieri sera. " He explained. " I flew up to his room looking for a quick and dry fuck when he busted me and woke up." (I was lit last night).

"Woke up?" Quizzed Tucker.

"I had him under an illusion but— The bastardo was too keen eyed to screw over."

"From da look of dat neck, I say he ran HELLA train on nat—!" The geek caught a snowball to the shoulder. "Really, dude?"

"The worst part... I LIKED IT." At that Sam and Tucker fell back and went in. "I get it! I got fucked by my arch-nemesis. Which in the long run might prove to be a BAD thing." Sam recovered first.

"Since you claim to have enjoyed thine self, standard question. How was it?" She looked to Danny only to find him burying himself in his scarf.

"Sex god. " Tucker perked an eyebrow while Sam gaped, this couldn't be true.

"C-come again." Tried Tucker.

"Sex god. King. Boss. Kama Sutra type SHIT. " Sam was appalled but had to hear more. "Not a clue what the hell 'orgasm' MEANT till~~~"

"No homo but~ How– how big? "

"... Hungarian times two." The revenant cutie's besties gasped and covered their mouths before saying it.

"DAAAAAAAYUUUUM. "

"My ass still hurts. " The doll mused. "I fucked up his room with a ghostly wail or two. " Tucker then remembered the tremors from last night and popped Danny's shoulder.

"OWwwwwww!"

"That. Was for keeping me up last night." He explained, Sam was confused and looked between the two of them. "BRUH-BRUH! Masters had dat ass screaming last night. I could hear them fucking all the way to my room. Dat ass was G-O-N-E! GONE! " Danny stuck his tongue out at the claim while Sam gasped in surprise,this was gonna be a long flight.

Meanwhile in the airport bar, Jack was suspiciously eyeing his best friend who was thoroughly pretending not to notice. Even Maddie was subtly eyeing the businessman with weariness as he drowned his sixth shot of vodka and had yet to fall over. They couldn't tell whether or not he was mad or ill but knew the tycoon was going to be drunk and tired the whole flight home...Maddie was done.

"Vlad." The billionaire looked to her with hazy eyes as he signaled for another drink.

"Yes, Madeline?"

"Why are you drinking so much?" She asked in exasperation. "Because sitting here watching you drink yourself into a stupor is going to give me a migraine."

"Because I'm Russian." He chimed. "Vodka gives me wings. "

"Especially after the night you had... " Jack muttered from beside him. The villain looked to him trying to find a legit excuse to blast him into the chardonnay wall.

"And what. Is that. Supposed to mean, my 'good' friend?" Jack leaned over with a knowing smirk and gestured him closer.

"Your little 'friend' kinda woke everyone up last night." VLAD quirked an eyebrow in question but had a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Not a clue what you're talking about..." He lied. Jack chuckled but continued.

"It was in part thanks to her that I caught a ghost last night. Skipping all the fine details." Jack got comfortable and explained himself. "Anyways after checking the kids rooms, I headed up to check on you only the second I get off the elevator... I hear screams annnnnd the banging of a headboard." The tycoon spit-taked at that; he kind of had forgotten he was the only guest booked for the penthouses so... Daniel WAS REALLY LOUD plus HE WAS GOOD.

THE FLIGHT BACK HOME

After catching Plasmius's limo to his personal hanger, the party was on their way back to the states. Jazz was lost to everyone's discomfort and downtrodden moods. Sam and Tucker coddled Danny who was a blushing mess while her parents were whispering of Vlad and if whether or not he was an alcoholic. Speaking of said menace - he was drinking. DRINKING BLOOD. He sat in the private back area of the plane that acted as his study, thinking over how cute Daniel looked last night while they made love. He sipped while listening to music to chillax only Jazz interrupted.

"Okay, playboy. Spill. " She demanded as she waltzed up to him. He took his headphones off and gave her a blank stare.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about..." The lie lingered in the air before Jazz knocked it down.

"Danny is getting cuddled like frickin helpless teddy bear while my parents are talking about you. What the f~~—! Is that blood?" The villainous tycoon gave her a vicious smile complete with fangs and laid back on the sofa.

"What do you think? " Jazz was horrified: HER BROTHER WAS DATING A MONSTER!

"If you hur—!" Vlad was before her in a flash, his eyes a raging crimson.

"The only reason you're still alive is because I want Daniel as my bride. " He growled. "I have put up with your smartaleck mouth since the courting phase and I'm DAMN near at my limit. The only thing keeping me from draining you dry is your brother. If it makes you feel any better, he swore to have my head if any harm befalls you or anybody else whom he calls family."

"Mutual assured destruction, you vicious bastard." She managed to hiss out, she then left Vlad to his dinner and thoughts of his lover.

Meanwhile with Team Phantom a major makeup session was underway. As in trying to cover a thousand and one love marks before touching down in Wisconsin. Sam was a genius with her makeup kit while Danny was a pure Picasso but Tucker... Failed beyond the fail.

"TUCKER! " Danny cried when he examined the geek's handiwork on his side. The marks were more prominent as well as sickly looking.

"What! I ain't no artist!"

"Give me this! " Sam then snatched the blush brush from her boyfriend. "You were supposed to be using the peach foundation with snowflake blush. He look like a damn zombie now! "The two cleaned up the mess Tucker had made on the doll's side then fixed it with the right applications. After a while the marks were hidden from view so the prince was free to take the scarf off and put on lighter material. At that moment Jazz came in to the cabin, fear of something dreadful written all over her face. She sat on the opposite couch then dared a glance at her little brother who for some reason was shirtless. He sighed knowingly; another confrontation only this time it had left the mature girl rattled. He put on a crop top and flopped down beside her.

"Care to tell me what's wrong or you want to stare into space some more?" She shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

"How? " She asked. "How? How can you do it? The monster used to be after your head and you flip the script. How can you trust let alone LOVE~~ the man who swore to make your life a living hell?" Danny hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I let go of the past."


	3. RELATIONSHIP GOALS

TIMESKIP OF AMOUR COURTESY OF THE KAMA SUTRA- A week later- Monday at school

It was lunch and Danny was on the school steps drawing. His outfit screamed dirty money: a crop-hoodie with red sleeves with a red undershirt with tan skinny jeans and black booties. He looked out to the parking lot and smiled at his car with love – thinking of who got it for him. Over the past week he had went and got his drivers license so Jazz would stop glaring at him from the drivers seat. He was happily doodling more designs when he was surrounded... By the A-listers.

"If it isn't, Fentonia." Dash mocked as he sat by the designer. Danny moved away only to brush up against Kwan and move back. "Whatcha doin? Faggot. " The cutie squirmed at the term but took a deep breath and moved his bang out his face.

"Let me guess... Paulina sent you to harass me. Because she told you I'm gay." At that Dash had the doll yoked up by the front of his hoodie–Chanel– while Kwan messed with his sketchbook. Danny sighed at the common hoodlum antics and prepped to defend himself the only thing holding him back was if whether or not to use his ghost powers.

"I highly recommend you put me down."

"What you gonna do, little faggot?" Dash hissed. "Prance around in a pretty dress for me? "

"I would but I have standards." Danny mocked with a smirk, thinking back on the restaurant he went to last night. "Plus... My boss is right behind you." Dash dared a glance over his shoulder only to whimper in defeat and fear... THE MAYOR WAS RIGHT THERE AND HE DIDN'T LOOK ALL TO HAPPY WITH THE JOCK.

"Would you KINDLY. Put my top designer down. " He seethed calmly. "He's too expensive to lose to the likes of you." Dash obeyed on instant and patted Danny's red snow cap like they were homies. Vlad leaned into the jock's face, eyes gleaming red with E-V-I-L.

"Get back to class. " Dash and Kwan were gone before you could say 'touchdown'; Danny smirked and turned to his boss- lover- teacher who looked a bit unhappy with him. Vlad was appalled let alone frustrated with his glamorous darling for putting up with that on a regular basis. Word had gotten around of Danny's orientation and it looked as if the bullying had worsened– that Sanchez girl was going to pay for this. The tycoon would've ended her sooner but again, his priceless investment stilled his murderous hand.

"Why do you put up with that? " Vlad finally chimed after Danny had checked over his designs.

"Good cover." His doll replied as he packed up his things, Vlad quirked a silver eyebrow silently asking him to explain. "Come on, vecchio uomo Danny Fenton– the weirdo gay geek versus Danny Phantom– town superhero and Fantasma Ragazzo– the Billionaire's Phantom. Clark Kent effect? I act like this weak- sappy- dork yet I'm really a full-time superhero and evil model? Get it?" (old man). Vlad hummed to confirm he understood the explanation but he still didn't like it. In his head Danny was too perfect and beautiful for such atrocious abuse– he still kicked himself for once causing half his wounds – maybe he should put him in a gifted private school. "Why you here, fruitloop?"

"I figured I'd take my boyfriend out to lunch. " Danny sighed softly and chuckled as he walked down the steps to meet his benefactor.

"Last time we went out to lunch, I had a panic attack at the bill." He mused, Vlad couldn't help but remember that and stifled a laugh.

"It was only 384 dollars and change, my dear badger." Danny gave him a look of shock and WTF. "Pocket change."

"Vlad... Last time I looked pocket change meant ten bucks and below." He summed. "Not a damn wad of hundreds and twenties in your left pocket." The billionaire snickered at this and picked his doll up twirling him.

"Again. I have more money than I know what to do with, entertain me, lovely. "

"What about my car? "

"I'll~~ ATTEMPT to have you back beforehand." Vlad replied. "That is if I don't get distracted..."

"By what? " To answer the adorable tranny felt a hand creep up his shirt causing him to shiver. He looked to Vlad only find him evilly smirking at the leftover love marks from the Italia trip.

"Still haven't healed yet huh?"

"Perverted bastardo." With that they headed to lunch and didn't return till sixth period.

SIXTH PERIOD- GYM

Dodge ball... Of all things Ms. Teslaff could have them do, she picks that. Danny sighed and patted his belly which was plump from a five-star-full-course-meal. Changing in the locker room had been a hell which here means Danny having to put his ghost powers to use only to get his book bag turned into a jock hackey sack. He stayed in the back trying to avoid the front at all cost but one thing was for sure Paulina glared at him the whole time. The jocks murdered the nerds and geeks— taking pleasure in them falling and crying in pain. Till the top three remained– Tucker, Sam, and... Danny. At this moment aforementioned tranny's ghost sense went off, he looked around only to see his benefactor in the bleachers with a vicious smirk. His expression read "Win or I'm going to hurt you when we get home. " The cutie smirked in response and winked.

"IT'S OVER FENTONIA! " Dash yelled as he launched his ball... With the grace of a gymnast, Danny quadruple back flipped and landed with a flourish. Sam then looked up at the stands only to giggle, she turned back to Danny only to find his eyes alternating between blue and green. The jock's were struck stupid at the halfa's expert move but recovered with avengeance.

"YOU'RE DEAD, FENTON!"

"Don't bet your life on it, idiota!" Another ball only this time, the babe caught it and... SMASH! KWAN WAS BLASTED IN THE STOMACH! " SCUSA! I was being careless perhaps I should be a bit more~ Gentile!" (Sorry; Courteous). At this Star was knocked plus several other A-listers who had hurt the poor ghoul pixie in the past. Tucker then tapped Danny's shoulder.

"Get me out, please. "

"Same here." chimed Sam. "Because this is about to get ugly, real quick." The doll obliged them both by tapping them with the ball, they went and had a seat. This left the heated princess alone and he was about to take some well deserved revenge... Sam and Tucker went and sat by Masters in the bleachers, ready to watch the show.

"My trust for you is up."

"By what? " chimed the billionaire with a quirked eyebrow.

"Two percent."

"Bruh, pay back is finna be a mug. "

That it was– the A-listers were shredded once Danny was through with them. All them had received their long-overdue ass kicking each to the arm, leg or chest. Dash caught most of the beating, a bruise or two laced his chest and his shoulder dislocated but for Paulina... Mass overkill as in the fucker was knocked into Dash and now had bruises on her perfectly flawless skin. Everyone cringed in fear as the pixie flounced off the basketball court and headed to the lockers. On the other hand Danny was in heaven, #REVENGEISUNDERRATED. It felt good to inflict pain on his tormentors even if it was just a one time thing; they had no clue how many times he put his ass on the line to save their ungrateful little asses. He was showering in the locker room when his sense went off.

"What a perfect view." At this the pixie was hugged from behind, two strong but deathly cold arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in to a clothed and toned chest.

"Perverted bastardo..." Danny hissed. "Get out. "

"Nyet. I want to be with my любовник." What makes it bad, the love marks on his back and stomach were still healing– they were now a faint red. (lover). "Still red, lovely? "

"Stai zitto, coligne." The pixie cried as the gloved hands ran over his body. "They still tender and refuse to wash away." The hands started to venture lower and lower till they cupped Danny's behind and lifted him up.

"Good. " Plasmius mused. "Because they mark you as mine, no one else can have you. "

"LET ME GET DRESSED, Idiota pervertito. " (you perverted idiot)

TIMESKIP OF THE GLAMOROUS LIFE COURTESY OF FERGIE– A month later

The weeks pasted on with mild incident; the A-listers didn't bother the geeks as much, gifts and packages still arrived at the Fenton's— with blush-inducing note included. Ghosts even started to haunt Amity again– got their butts handed to them in a mere ten minutes. Since their relationship/ truce was going steady, Vlad tutored Danny in ghost-fighting plus kept track of all ghost-activity so the babe could study. Skulker was the first to receive a showcase of the prince's new skills.

"GHOST-CHILD! I'M HERE FOR YOUR PELT! " At this time the doll was coming back from shopping spree— when your sugar daddy bored with his money. Bags from several stores lined his arms and he'd just gotten his French-tip back. He looked behind him with a KAWAII questioning face only to find the repeatedly failed hunter aiming dozens of rockets at him. He shrugged and floated on.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME, WHELP?! "

"Sì e no ." So much SASS. (Yes and no). The hunter launched his rockets, the darling yawned and brought up a nice sized green shield and when the rockets hit he didn't waver. Skulker then looked to the darling only to grow fearful and confused. A) Danny was unharmed neither were his wares B) BABE HAD GOTTEN AN UPGRADE. The suit was mildly the same only the collar was unzipped a little, the sides and underside of the arms were white while the top of the sleeves and chest remained black— 'DP' symbol intact. With his pants a series of silver chain belts but the best part... WAS THE BOOTS– white stiletto Converse with black laces. The tranny smirked when he caught the hunter staring at his backside.

"See something you like, Tin Can?" What does a robot blush look like? Whatevs, the hunter became a sputtering mess– failing to notice the six copies of the prince surrounding him.

"Ahem. " Copy One chimed. "Can we get on with this?"

"l got a dinner to be at by eight. " Copy Three added.

"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS?" Screamed Skulker. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CLONE?" The real Phantom turned and winked cutely with a finger to his mouth, his bags floating around in the air.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, idiota." He then turned to leave.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT! "

"As much I'd love to entertain your failed hunting skills, I have a date to prep for. Ciao. " The clones then beat the ever living hell out of the failed huntsman.

Meanwhile in the Mayor's Mansion, Vlad was chilling, he lay curled up on his couch with a book— The Prince. His ghost sense had failed him so hard at this moment– the room became chill but he thought it was fine, his juice was replaced with vinegar but he thought it was okay, his bare chest was written on with green lipstick and he didn't register his face getting covered in whip cream to make him look like Santa. He finally registered something was wrong when.

"WHAT THE FUDGE FRITTER?" He spit-taked on his 'JUICE' then noticed the whip cream on the side of his cup. He hastily wiped his face only to notice the message etched in cosmetics on his chest:

"SEXY BITCH PROPERTY! STEP OFF HOE! "

He flitted about in search of a towel till he heard the soft but mischievous laughter of a certain ghoul diva and the clicking of heels on his marble floors. He looked around only to smirk and lick his lips; there was only place in his mansion his doll would be... And sure enough he found him. The kitchen, munching on some strawberries with whip cream on top. The darling looked to him only to bust out laughing, the billionaire was a mess before the doll could start his taunt he was pushed back onto the counter. His suit was unzipped then Vlad took the whip cream and sprayed it all over the doll's chest. SHE let loose a moan when the villainous tycoon licked her stomach; Vlad grinned darkly at her flushed face.

"What a naughty little badger you've been."

"I was bored, Commune Masters..." She giggled. "You look good in green."

"Sexy 'Bitch' property? Seriously?" The doll ran a gloved finger down his chest and did the duck lips.

"Mmm? Right." She mused. "I should've put 'Bad Bitch', since you're mine. "

"I presume you want me to take you right here on the counter."

"A-as much as t-that sounds like f-fun." Fantasma stuttered out while malicious hands crept up her suit; she shivered at his touch. "We have a ball to prep for..." The billionaire's kisses and licks ventured down her whip cream coated chest before he paid any real attention to her claim.

"We have plenty of time, my dear." He mused as he licked at the leftover whip cream on her face. "I'm very punctual when it comes to creating pleasure." The make out was on. Vlad picked the doll up and groped her behind happily, said doll wrapped her legs around his waist. The tycoon teleported them to his bedroom and tossed the babe on his bed. The mess they were covered in became a dirty smear as the two went hot and heavy. Vlad pulled off the gloves and kissed her baby soft hands then examined her new manicure.

"Nice nails. "

"The better to scratch you with later. " Masters grinned darkly and kissed her, he was leaving avid marks on her. His hand ventured into the suit and into her lace panties toying with her vitals. She squealed with delight and clawed him, he groaned in anger and pleasure then literally attacked her chest things were getting heated up till... DING DONG! DING DONG! THE DAMN DOORBELL! Vlad growled in irritation and anger but moved to look out his window, the horn to the interrupter's car sounded. An air horn.

"MERDA!" Hissed Fantasma and with that two rings of transformation traveled across her body revealing Daniel.

"What's wrong, princessa?"

"That's my parents."

"ДЕРЬМО!" (SHIT)!

After some major cleanup with the help of ghostly speeds and clones, impromptu showering sessions and a change of clothes plus a well thought out lie, Vlad was ready to greet his guest. They stood on his doorstep in the usual attire and expressions only Jazz had hostility written in her eyes.

"Hello, everyone. Hope the drive was well. " He was used to retaining his class while shadowing his corruption.

"How ya doing, V-man? " Jack chimed with a bear hug.

"Fine— but better—if you put. Me. Down. " The jumpsuit clad man hastily put him down in embarrassment. Jazz just walked past him and glared at the air, her mother cringing at her coldness.

"So? Where's my brother?" The malice in her words pierced his persona like a sharpened pencil but he kept his cool. The air to her words insinuated the 'I know what you did last summer' vibe, but Vlad had an excuse waiting.

"He. Is~ off designing a dress for the wife of a client of mine. " He escorted them to where Daniel was only to nearly catch a stiletto to the head.

"WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?! " His little badger was seriously messed up, he was digging around in the countless bags he'd gotten from the mall and ordered online.

"Too much. Too freaky. Too~~ Vlad vampire noise." Maddie and Jack laughed at the last one which attracted Daniel's attention. "Ciao la famille." He scanned each of their faces only to find his parents giggling while Jazz and Vlad glared at him— Jazz out of spite while Vlad's out of playful anger at the vampire comment. Vlad stepped in to the room and examined the mess his dear princess had made.

"Daniel. Why in the name of key lime pie have you made this mess? "

"I needed a good shoe. "

"What are you designing, sweetie?"

"A dress for Madame Sinclair, wife to Augustus J. Sinclair owner of a prominent faux fur company here. " Vlad smirked at how much attention Daniel paid to the industry. He was one of his best investments to date, the doll practically ran D-Divas by himself but his alternate personality added the flair and genius of the designs. "If this dress impresses her, her husband will knock forty-five percent off the channeling price that way I get my furs twice as cheap and twice as fast. Yet Vlad pays for everything." Said tycoon facepalmed while the Fenton's giggled; his darling was extravagant and that alone made him happy but the bluntness needed work.

"Whoa. Danny did a number on this place didn't he?" Maddie chimed, it was then she caught sight of part certain suit belonging to a certain local superhero. "Why is Phan~—!"

"WELL! since you've seen your little designer in action let's go prep for this evening, shall we? " Vlad attempted to escort everyone out but Jasmine wouldn't so much as budge. He glared daggers at her which she returned with lasers. Their silent Cold War was heating up till.

"Will you two please take all that Negativo energy, elsewhere?" whined Fantasma (negative). "The bitchy essences of your stare down are hindering my creatività." Vlad happily obliged but Jazz took a minute and stared at the ghouliscious halfa who was putting the finishing touches on the dress (creativity) ... This was about to be a bad evening.

By five after the family was settled in for a glamorous and glitzy weekend amongst socialites, Danny had finished his line. He took off the prescription glasses Vlad had gotten him and put down his sketchbook and tossed the pin cushion onto~~ The air? It was tossed around for a second before...

"Finally... A chance to be alone. "

"Couldn't wait could you? "

"You're positively correct, lovely." They kissed only to hear something break downstairs and two female voices screaming in distress,the tycoon's eyes flashed red. "Permission to turn him to DUST!" His darling quirked an eyebrow in alarm but chuckled.

"Il permesso non è stato concesso. That's my dad, assassino. " The princess stopped his barrage of kisses to his neck and face (Permission NOT granted; murderer). "Same goes for Jazz, I saw how you wanted to rip her face off. I know how damn annoying she is but that does not give you the right to water board her in your~~ DUNGEON thingy. Psycho." VLAD grinned evilly and showed his fangs while running a calloused hand over his darling's chest.

"Best watch your tongue before I take you down there. " A deep red flush and a yelp escaped Danny at the villain's words.

"ANTY-WHORES! When's Madame Sinclair supposed to be here? The dress is done so is the rest of the line. " Vlad stood then looked to his watch, 5:44, he picked the doll up and kissed him. Madame Sinclair wasn't going to arrive for another ten minutes which left Vlad plenty of time to be with his glamorous lady only.

"Vladdy! " PURE EMBARRASSMENT. "There's some prissy uppity lady and Chewbaca at the door." The tycoon and his prize princess ran downstairs.

The doll slipped into his persona and she took over while Vlad kept the bungling Fenton's restricted to one room of the mansion and occupied them with a double. The billionaire then rejoined his guests and lady in the drawing room.

"Augustus J. Sinclair, owner of Sinful Faux. Honor to meet you." He chimed but he growled when noticed his fellow tycoon was eyeing HIS lady. Could he blame the man though? The babe only wore a red halter with white capris—which did their job TOO DAMN WELL— and black open-toed stilettos covered in gold jewels.

"Guten tag, Mayor. " The tubby man greeted back as he slithered over to Fantasma. "And you must be, Fantasma Ragazzo." He took her hand and kissed it, Vlad resisted all destructive urge to rip the guy in half at the action, instead he was a gentleman and did the same to his wife.

"Madame Sinclair. Pleasure to meet you." He couldn't really oogle over the woman– she was near him in age with many a botox injection, evidence remained of her recent booby job and her makeup was~~ O-KAY.

"The pleasure is all ours." She chimed back. She went and sat by Fantasma who at the moment was working on a design for her fall line.

"Woooow! That's a cute dress!" The pixie immediately closed her sketchbook and flew to Vlad's lap— SHE KNEW A LOUD-MOUTH WHEN SHE SAW ONE. Vlad on the other hand was in heaven but had to resist all urges to indulge himself and it did not help that his bae let loose a whine of annoyance at the lady's intrusion into her creative secrets. " I do something wrong? I'm sorry, darlin. "

"Forgive me for her brash behavior but–!"

"An Italiana's designs are her life..." The ghastly pixie chimed, but the next part had Vlad a pure flushing mess... "Only her betrothed can indulge her muse. " At that she kissed her billionaire with a passion receiving an awe of affection from Madame Sinclair.

The four then discussed her dress and how the evening would go over. Vlad had his arms wrapped around his princess as she doodled in his lap while the three adults in the room talked pure business. But the true piece of resistance was...

"So. Where's my dress? " At this Fantasma became bright and peppy again and clapped excitedly. She dashed from the room but came back for a split second.

"Mi despice, I'll be back." Her black heels clicked up and down the hallways in haste only she came to a screeching halt because... Maddie was wondering the halls. The lady hunter's ghost detection gear had went off and now she was looking for the cause— cough, Fantasma/Danny, cough. The doll yelped and ran for the opposite direction only Maddie saw her and gave chase.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU SPECTRAL SPOOK! "

"Merda..." The doll donned her suit and flew away, her spectral tail whisking behind. She lead the lady hunter everywhere while on the side trying to make it back to her room and snag the dress, it was exhausting. Maddie stayed on her heels not giving up once and when she took out a handsome sized ectogun, things became difficult. Not only did Fantasma have to avoid being blasted, she had make sure Vlad's stuff didn't get destroyed. The babe was going crazy, a little while in to this massive headache of a chase, the doll got a sneaky and mischievous grin. Maddie stayed persistent in her chase of the fabulous ghost only after they rounded a corner she lost her.

"Ahem. " Maddie looked around listening for the telltale signs of Fantasma– her silver heels and black train. "Sign~ora~ Over here." Right when Maddie thought she had the ghouliscious darling... SLAM! She found herself locked in a spare linen closet! NAUGHTY GHOST GIRL! The pixie even let loose a small evil laugh then went about her way.

The doll had won, she flounced back to the drawing room to talk with her clients, she was halfway to the room when... JACK ROUNDED THE CORNER. His ghost tracker app bleeping loud, he looked up and saw... Her. She ran, he chased; the dress safe and secure in her psychic hold.

"Do they ever quit? " She muttered but then an idea struck her... Clones. She made four copies of herself and each harassed the seasoned yet clumsy hunter while she returned the dress to her suitor and clients. She turned back into her human self and walked back into the room, reclaiming her spot in Plasmius's lap.

"Scusa , for taking so long I was taking care of some cleanup. " VLAD held back his carnal need to screw her senseless but could sense the ghostly energy she was exerting, what had she been up to? He kissed her ear and cheeks but whispered to her some lyrics to tease.

"Hey, little mama let me whisper in ya ear. " This caused FANTASMA to bust out laughing and hug him silly. Madame Sinclair watched with dreamy eyes over the couple, remembering when her husband did that to her...

"Instead of cutting you forty-five percent off, I'm a cut you fifty-five!" Her husband threw her a shocked look and she just returned it like it was nothing. "WHAT! They're too cute a couple not to give a deal to." Augustus was a flustering mess at his wife's proclamation but let her have her way. The deal was sealed.

TIMESKIP OF THE BALL COURTESY OF DIVAS - The Ball 8 pm

By eight, socialites started to arrive at Vlad's prominent estate, anybody who was anybody showed up— especially those of the fashionable variety. The clothing was so HAWT! As in, Danny WAS NOT ALLOWING his parents to wear their raggedy everyday jumpsuits for his coming out ball— cough, Vlad paid for everything, cough. The doll halfa FORCED them into some proper evening attire, for Maddie a nice blue slit dress with a pearl necklace and stilettos and FOR Jack a nice brown suit with a orange tie. With Jazz it was a gorgeous one strapless teal dress while Danny~ FANTASMA... A silk black off the shoulder dress with a slit on the right side plus a diamond choker and green stilettos; Vlad his regular classy suit.

The party was grand and extremely extravagant, the rich and famous people chatted of recent things like divorces, business, fashion and whatnot but the main topic remained, BEAUTY AND THE BILLIONAIRE. Many were wondering when the eccentric princess would make an appearance, Vlad could only smirk. He wondered about making small talk but kept eyes on the Fenton family all night— IT WAS AGREED THERE'D BE NO TALK OF G-H-O-S-T'S THE WHOLE NIGHT. Jack was squirming amongst all the wealthy people without his favorite subject, Maddie simply nodded along to everything that was said— yet had no real clue of what they were talking about while Jazz... Stalked Daniel, who at moment was heading to get a drink.

"Sup, Jazz. "

"Hello, hooker. "

"OW. Still mad? " She nodded hastily, poured some punch. She didn't know of what "REALY" happened IN Italy but knew her brother had been stuck like glue to Vlad's side ever since. Their relationship had her in pure suspicion and dissent; how do you go from wanting to slit the guy's throat to being his doll baby? They were practically inseparable and to top it all off, the doll had been misusing her powers as of late for silly little revenges and a bit of cheating— HEY, KICKING GHOST ASS IS HARD WORK.

"Look, I know you hate me." Danny started. "But please... Don't ruin the night," He casted her a sideways glance and handed her a glass of champagne. "Please get over it and allow some fun, he's a pretty good guy. And I'm~~happy. For a change. "

"You expect me to believe that line?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I've watched Masters concoct schemes to kill dad, clone you, kidnap you and mom. Need I remind you of the weekend he had us fight against each other for amusement. But look at you, you're his little plaything now in trade for what a few dollars and rhinestones?"

"Look, believe it or Nah. I couldn't ask for a better first boyfriend. Even if he was dirt- back poor I'd still be with him. Besides... That diamond on ya wrist is just an added bonus." Jazz gasped in anger and horror as Danny walked away.

The doll wiped the small tear away and went to sit in the back at the dining tables, no one saw the transformation. Fantasma was silently a wreck as she mused over the conversation she'd just had with her "so-called" sister. Why couldn't the same Marmocchio snob see she was happy? (snobby brat). Her and Masters may have had problems in the past but that was just that, the past. The man even admitted his love for her and all that came with her, he was willing to hold back homicidal tendencies for the sake of seeing her smile. Hell, he was willing to put up with her father for her. The stupid jewels were just an added bonus. Why couldn't she just leave it be? Before another tear slipped down her cheek, a tissue was held in front of her by a very familiar gentleman.

"Why so sad, my beautiful princess?" Fantasma's eyes brightened at the sight of her benefactor who immediately took a seat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Jasmine." Silently sobbed the princess. "Being Jasmine... She doesn't exactly – approve of us." Vlad's eyes turned a tinge red at this, how dare the smart aleck upset his darling.

"It pains me to see my treasure unhappy. " The billionaire mused. "Her opinion doesn't matter, you know in your heart what's true so please... Stop crying and share a dance with me..." At this the two stood up and moved for the dancefloor. Vlad made a gesture to the band to flip songs, they played a slow waltz to appease the two. Vlad held her gently and made sure his foot work was up to par; Jazz watched the two as they swayed gently and twirled and dipped at the right moments ever so slightly jealous of the sweet action.

"She doesn't believe you're happy?" Vlad mused in Fantasma's ear.

"No. She thinks I'm just your plaything or boy-toy."

"That's a lie and you know it. "

"We have had our ups and downs, Vladimir..." He scoffed and twirled her.

"Forgive me and my ghostly obsessions." He replied. "I finally realized that I'd rather be with you than your ghost- obsessed mother..."

"When?"

"Our last fight before the Gala." The babydoll giggled— it had been one HELL of a fight, DANNY won of course.

The old man had been bored and off his rocker and the infamous halfa was already pissed– he had been beat up by the jocks, got detention for the 80th time, a 'D' minus on a test he ACTUALLY studied for but had to leave unfinished because of a ghost problem and to top it all off... He had just missed his curfew by twenty minutes. It was fair policy that the first ghost he saw while enraged was in for the biggest ass-kicking of their afterlife. Vlad had been flying by and saw the ticked off Prince and went after him only to catch an ectoblast to the face and kick to the side. They had the conversation as thus follows:

"OW! What the blazes is wrong with you?! "

"LAY OFF, YOU OLD COLIGNE! I'M NOT IN THE DAMN MOOD! " VLAD tried to blast him only to find the Prince was truly an expert in aerial combat and was then hit with a ghostly barrage of lasers and a ghostly wail but for once VLAD could make out words in the hellified scream.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING SICK AND TIRED! DOESN'T ANYBODY GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT HOW DANNY FEELS?! I CAN'T EAT! I DON'T DAMMIT SLEEP! CAN'T THERE BE ONE GOTDAMN DAY WHERE I'M NOT STUCK HAVING TO PUT DOWN SOME STUPID GHOST ONLY TO LOSE OUT ON NORMAL LIFE?! I'M LITERALLY FAILING HIGH SCHOOL! I PROTECT EVERYBODY ELSE ONLY TO GET LAUGHED AT, BEAT UP AND PICKED ON! MAYBE I SHOULD'VE BECAME THE BAD GUY! BUT NO I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! " Vlad looked to the distraught teen only to find him scowling in anger but crying in misery; he thought he had it rough? The pissed teen then proceeded to hit him numerous times with ectoblast while screaming obscenities at him. The elder ghost tried to avoid getting blasted and reach out to him but failed as the child let loose his frustrations on him.

"Daniel, wait—!" Before he could get another word out, the hero was gone in a spectral flash. He had a lot to think on when he got home...

The waltz had come to an end and the couple did the forehead touch, all around them swooned in delight at the display of love— Jazz ran off, hey where's Danny? Madame Sinclair watched with lovey eyes at the love the two halfas shared... And wasn't surprised when Vlad suddenly whisked Fantasma out the room. He lead her all over, some lefts, a couple of rights, another left and... BAM! Vlad had his dollbaby in a closet and on an old (out of style) table. He attacked her neck with fierce kisses relishing in her moans and squeals while he groped her behind. A hand slipped in her panties and played around, she wrapped her legs around his waist while he assaulted her neck. Her hand gripped his hair and yanked, his groan of delight encouraged her to further her tactics and she dug in his hair and scratched. At this she felt a bulge press on her inner thigh to which she smirked.

"Naughty dog..." She teased. "You want me don't you?" To this she received a feral growl and a nudge with Vlad's Impaler— I reserve all rights to make this joke.

"Your beauty. Poise. Elegance." The tyrant hissed. "Drives me insane. I can't take it. Let me have you. Hold you. Make love to you till you beg for mercy. "

"What's the magic word? " DANIEL. Was enjoying this WAAAAY too much, he did not have a clue as to what type of sexual beast he was unleashing. He thought ITALY was the SHIT, he was in for it! Which here translates to Vlad grabbing both the babe's hands and pinning them to the wall, his tongue licking his neck from collar to ear.

"Why must you be so hypnotizing?" At this Daniel's eyes glowed green to counter Vlad's sinister crimson.

"I can make you see your wildest dreams if I wanted..."

"Indulge me then..."

The billionaire stroked the princess while they made out, the pre-cum spilling onto his fingers but... He took it away and removed his princess's panties— he was so wet, he wouldn't need prepping. Daniel whined when he felt the hand get taken away but that ceased as he cringed when he caught sight of Vlad's vital regions— no wonder the old man was strong as fuck. Speaking off, the billionaire lifted his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his princess's entrance. To be safe, the villain stuffed his doll's panties in his mouth to muffle his ghostly screams, Vlad groaned while Daniel cried out as the tyrant pushed his way in past the tight ring of muscles— maybe he should've prepped him.

"Blast, you're so damn TIGHT. " At this he received a glare and— "AY! " A deathly squeeze on his member, in retaliation VLAD pulled out and thrust back in. HARD. Tears came to the Daniel's eyes as his benefactor trusted in and out of him. His moans and squeals winning out despite his gag, he wanted to rake his hands through Vlad's silver hair but the billionaire had restrained his hands with ecto-rope. He opted to wrap his legs around him while the other pounded away at his prostate. He didn't even need to pound, Daniel's member stood at attention without the force on his spot, Vlad was big, too big. At last the billionaire was losing steam and Daniel's restraints broke at which the boy pulled the hungry elder in for a passionate kiss as he sexed beyond repair. With a final thrust and Charlie horse, the two collapsed upon one another, Vlad nuzzled Daniel's shoulder and kissed his neck. The Prince only returned the gesture with a purr and ran his fingers through the soft silver hair.

"Why are you so perfect, Daniel? "

"Why's your dick so big? "

The next day was even better; after Vlad had teleported the two to his room to lie down, the party was a hit. There was hella voicemail on Vlad's answering machine in his office but sadly the man was too worn to answer them at the moment— same for Danny. The Fenton family on the other hand where lost. Jazz couldn't find Danny, Maddie was slowly fitting together this whole mess but was still dazed and confused while Jack remained oblivious to the hidden feud.

Maddie was for lack of better wording 'being nosy', yes, it was an invasion of Daniel's privacy but she had to find out the truth. She was going through his suit cases and dresser, what was she looking for? Not a clue but she knew several things: there was a ghost at the party last night, Danny was no where to be found since last night and to top it all off, the people she had hung out with last night were talking about some designer named Fantasma Ragazzo. Who was she and how was she taking credit for Danny's drawings? All Maddie found while invading Danny's belongings was heels and boots , makeup kits, and clothes intended for models plus some very sheer dresses.

"This isn't making any sense..." She mused. "Granted, my son is transvestite and gay but— Who was that girl? "

Speaking of said kawaii tranny, he was laid across his billionaire's lap dozing. Vlad could only chuckle as the doll indulged in some well deserved rest. He had secured several deals for his fashion company, maintained his ghost fighting time and had somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret. The billionaire could only~ smile at the adorable halfa in his lap as the boy slept, his soft breath acting as Vlad's clock at the moment. It was the middle of the day but the two decided to stay in despite their guests. The outfit Daniel wore didn't help any but Vlad kept his dirty daydreams to himself. Nothing but lace black panties and a lingerie tank, why was Danny so cute? It had been quiet a majority of the day but that beloved silence was soon broken by—!

"DANNY! " Jazz. She was searching for the darling, who was as of current dreaming of Vlad's key lime pie — the man had a knack for sweets.

"Daniel? " All he received was a purr and said Prince rolling on to his back, belly out. VLAD chuckled and pulled the tank down only for Daniel to defiantly pull it back up— must've been hot.

"DANNY! " Jack, the whole family must've been searching for him and if Vlad didn't wake the babe they were going to get caught. Vlad smirked at the possibility and a dirty idea came to his head. He ran his hand along Danny's stomach only to gain purrs in return but then—!

"AY! " He popped his darling's panty line, knowing how much that irritated him, said darling looked to him with annoyance.

"What? " He whined, Vlad moved in and kissed his stomach and chest while the doll stretched.

"Your~ family. Is looking for you." The babe groaned but clambered on to Vlad, straddling his lap. All the billionaire could do was smirk and hold the doll's waist. Danny's eyes glowed green and a blue aura pulsated off him. Vlad was confused but soon fell for the hypnotic essence, what power was this? The billionaire slowly became drowsy but refused to give in to Danny's trap, said halfa must've increased the power behind the spell because a soft tinkling could be heard with each pulse. Soon a loud thud was heard and two screams of distress then several more thuds and screams.

"What did you do? "

"Stanco . " Whined the princess as she laid back down beside her villain.

"What did you do? " (Tired).

"Sleep." The revenant cutie squirmed when the villainous tycoon lifted her up and made her face him. Sapphire challenged irritated and sleepy lime looking for the answer to the devious trick pulled on the whole mansion— staff included (UNHARMED).

"You little hypnotic deviant. " All Vlad gained was a seductive smirk from his lover and a shove on the bed.

"I told you." Started Fantasma-Danny. "We all have our secrets and I can make you see your whatever I want. All those years of you hounding me to be my teacher only allowed me to master more on my own... Now either let me nap or deal with THIS. " Vlad fought the illusion but learned this... Let sleeping evil divas lie.


End file.
